


We Will Grow With Changes

by selim_nagisokrov



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Consensual Underage Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Off-screen Relationship(s), Omega Jared Padalecki, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: People could say what they will about the appearance of his arranged marriage with Alpha Jeffrey Morgan, they didn't see how much Jared really loved his husband even with their huge age difference. Alpha Jensen Ackles could never understand how happy he was.Jared is 16 at the start.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Aldis Hodge, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki, Samantha Smith/Danneel Harris
Series: Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722250
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a piece of fiction depicting real persons in fictitious situations. All suggestions to real events are purely coincidental. The author is not making any monetary gain off this story's creation.
> 
> * * *
> 
> World Encyclopedia
> 
>  **Alpha Males** : Born with an external penis, just above the testes is a loose area of skin that fills with blood and knots inside an omega during intercourse. Alpha males do not have uteruses and cannot become pregnant. 
> 
> **Alpha Females** : Born without external penis, their penis is smaller than their male counterparts and is sheathed inside the vagina until stimulated. Testes are located in the labia majora. They are capable of knotting when at full hardness during sexual intercourses. Alpha females do not have uteruses and cannot become pregnant.
> 
>  **Omega Males** : Born with an external penis, omega males lack testes which causes their penises to rarely grow past infancy. Omega males have a uterus with functional ovaries during heats through an anal canal (the cervix) that is often closed. Omegas have two heats per year. During heats the cervix dilates as the canal opens. They stop excreting excrement during this time. Omega males are capable of becoming pregnant. Omega males cannot impregnate other omegas regardless of primary gender.
> 
>  **Omega females** : Born without an external penis, omega females have a typical vagina opening hidden by the labia majora and labia minora. Omega females have a uterus with functional ovaries during heats. They have a cervix opening in both the vagina and anus. During heats they stop excreting excrement. Omega females can become pregnant. Omega females cannot impregnate other omegas.
> 
> In this world there are no “betas” as a gender. Omegas tend to have feminine pronouns for example they’re the mothers and sisters, sometimes even called daughters. For example, Jared’s older brother will often refer to having two sisters (Omega Jared and Omega Megan). It’s considered liberal to refer to them by their primary sex of boy or girl as they’re traditionally considered by their secondary gender to avoid gender equality.
> 
> This world presents like a nuclear family from the 1940s and 1950s in the United States, but their gender roles are considered socially acceptable worldwide. There are liberal movements to push for gender equality and some countries more align with this belief, but it’s a small percentage of the population.

The manila envelope arrived in early spring. When he entered his family home after school, Jared barely gave it a passing thought before his mother drew his attention to it just before supper with a polite, "What did it say, Jared?"

Sitting with his family, dinner forgotten in front of them, Jared verbally worked his way through the paperwork. It was customary to hear back from the government after an omega went through his or her first heat and Jared Padalecki was no different. His mother still had her letter, but back then there were fewer registered omegas and the system was still town-based only. These days with a stricter reporting system, it had only been a matter of time before the local state reported back to the Department of Alpha-Omega Relations and this parcel (containing one stock letterhead and a folder) was sent out.

"They have a mate arranged for me." Jared murmured absently. 

"And?" Gerald inquired with his hands folded under his chin. Sherri moved around the table, setting a basket of biscuits on the table and filling Jeff and Megan's milk cups on autopilot. There was no question in Jared's mind she wasn't listening. She had her ways; the job came first, but she was always attentive when it came to her children.

"Eat your beans, dear. Jared will tell us when he's ready." She settled down on the opposite end of her mate, gracefully reaching to take Jared's hands. "Perhaps you can lead us in grace, Jared?"

Jared did. It had been a short reprieve as Jeff reached across the table as soon as prayer was given, grabbing the envelope to take a peek himself. Taking the folder back, Jared stood up. "I'm not hungry, mom. I'm going up to my room."

His father watched him carefully until he made it to the door. "We still need to talk about this."

"We will," promised Jared absently.

Entering his room, the omega tossed himself on his bed. From the envelope, he removed his coming of age card to put in his memento box. It wasn't nearly as pretty of a card as his mother had received, but it still felt important to keep. The second stack of paperwork consisted of the information about his assigned mate.

Even at sixteen, Jared expected himself to be married. It was common practice. Omegas weren't allowed to work and those that did often helped family businesses. The most suitable solution to this was to marry off omegas as soon as possible, usually with more experienced alphas. It was an archaic practice dating back to medieval times. The older the alpha, the more diseases and wars he had survived. It meant stronger children.

Occasionally omegas escaped the system. Often times they mated with young alpha neighbors or, in public schools, with their peers. Having a traditionalist upbringing meant Jared had heard of them but these stories always included how they were miserable after mating. Good wholesome omegas waited for arrangement where he or she would be rewarded. 

The Omega Academy promised one thing: all good omegas go to good alphas. 

Traditionalist he may be, stupid he was not. Unless the government was being Big Brother and watching the mated couples every day, abuse still happened. It was naive to believe any match would be with a good alpha. 

Jared wished they promised a way out if it was a bad match. The only promise of escape was in the fine print, deformity of the reproductive organs or reproductive health. If Jared could not reproduce, he was of no use to any alpha.

All things considered, his selected alpha didn't look too bad or too old. He was not lucky like his friend Chad who had been paired with a female alpha named Sophia who had inherited her wealth and good standing from her late alpha. Jeffrey D. Morgan was only forty-four, young from Jared's understanding of the average alpha's age. His own alpha father had been in his early fifties when he mated late-bloomer Sherri, eighteen at the time. 

Jeffrey D. Morgan was a lawyer over in Dallas, Texas. He lived in a nice two-story home with a big back yard in the suburbs of Plano, he scored well for his health exams, and there were no record of any distinctly concerning diseases in his family. Additional pages included his volunteer, organizational, educational, and extracurricular activities.

Pushing the pages over, Jared glanced at the third packet. It was directed for his parents to review and sign, but it wouldn't be reviewed until the state worker came at the end of the week. The mating contract was lengthy and involved; naming individuals by particular parties and identifying wants and demands in terms in relation to the government.

"It's daunting, isn't it?"

Jumping out of his skin, Jared glanced up at his mother. Sherri was leaning against the door, watching with careful attention at any differences in her son's behavior since that morning. "Did you feel this way when they told you about dad?"

"Scared? Of course. I was ready to leave though. You've meet grandma Krammer - there was no way I wanted to spend another year in that house, so I had already packed up the minute I received word. May I?" She indicated the room. Jared patted his bed for her to come sit with him. "It’s not that bad. They wait for the alpha to grow up for a reason; the older they are, the more ready they are to settle and have a family; to take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of," Jared whispered.

"I know you don't, but we still worry. This alpha will be good to you, I promise." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him firmly down and into her bosom. Jared inhaled her flowery scent. "Your father and I will meet him first and we can decline if we feel it's not a good match, but I trust that they'll pair you with only the best."

Jared blinked away the burn of tears. He was only sixteen. He didn't want to move out and start a new family. There was still so much he wanted to do.

Taking a deep breath, Jared held his mother until he felt a better control over his emotions. Crying and begging wasn't going to get him out of this. There were only so many expectations for him, mostly which included him getting married and having children. Ever since he was born, his life had built up to this moment. It happened to his mother and it was going to happen to Megan. All he could do was continue forward and set a good example .

"I should go talk with dad, shouldn't I?"

"You should, but it's not going to kill him to wait a little while longer." Sherri winked. 

When his mother left, he rolled back and settled against a pillow. This was definitely going to be a lot to take in.

Two weeks felt like seconds for him. His parents had approved the conditions of the marriage, adding their own terms and conditions to include in the case of suspected abuse Jared would be immediately pulled and returned to his birth-alpha. A physical was administered at the local Alpha-Omega Relations Office by a court-appointed physician and like a gift-wrapped package he was sent away with high marks.

The smile he received from the ladies at the Court House had seemed false when he had his letters sent into the state.

His first heat had been in the winter of the previous year, just before Christmas. It was the school that had reported to the state almost immediately per certification standards. His mother had held his hand during the entire ordeal, standing firm that she had made sure that Jared remained chaste. The family had invested a lot into both Jared and Megan to be so. If being told to keep his knees locked when in the presence of an alpha hadn't worked, his promise to God had. Good omegas save themselves.

He was doing this for his soul.

The wedding took place in Plano, Texas, at a cathedral chosen by Jeffrey D. Morgan. Jared pressed his lips together to remain solid. It wasn't his religion, but he was a good omega and could be flexible. He was brought aptly through the back of the church, to avoid being seen by his future mate in person until both stood before the priest.

"I never liked the omega gown," His mother groused, pulling on his white V-neck tunic. It hung like a heavy weight with a hem of a golden color. On his breast was the school logo to prove his certification in a government program. It seemed plain, he supposed, compared to the lovely dresses some omegas wore.

Jared slipped his feet into the white slippers provided, checking his ankles for any blemishes almost as an afterthought. Chad had looked so much prettier on his wedding day, even with the similar uniform. He had slipped in some nice jewelry that had been gifts from alpha suitors, almost like an insult to the alpha preparing to claim him. Jared didn't have such a luxury. Besides his older brother and, he was never around the other sex alone.

Reaching into her own brown locks, his mother freed a pin she had used to keep the loose tresses on the back of her neck. Absently she combed through his hair back and pinned it back. "When I married your father, his mother gave that to me. She had received it on her mating day as a symbol of good fortune from her future mother-in-law. I used it for luck and now I want you to have it." She kissed his cheek. "Your father and I would not give you to a bad alpha. Please give him a chance."

Glancing at his own image, Jared swallowed. He still looked so plain. Gangly and still growing, his face had hollowed some and he noticed the reddening of a skin likely to break out into zits. There was nothing pleasing to the eye about him. "Alpha Jeffrey's going to take one look at me and run."

"I think you'll be surprised," Sherri took Jared's hand, leading him out the door. Gerald stood firmly against the wall, his tired eyes boring into the cross across from them until they took in Jared. 

"There's my pretty omegas." He kissed his own first before kissing his son's cheek. "Will you let me give you away?" He offered his elbow. Jared took it. 

The cathedral was grand, older than his church and towered above him like a castle. Jeff (his brother) captured Sherri’s hand and walked her down the aisle to find her seat while Gerald stood in wait at the door, Jared's hand firmly on his elbow. It seemed like a mile away, but the young omega could already see his new alpha standing tall before the priest. 

"I'm ready," Jared whispered.

His father's hand patted his own and he heard to sharp inhale of the old alpha. Finally, Gerald took the leading step. 

Jeffrey D. Morgan met him at the end of the aisle, the faintest of smiles on his fac as he offered his arm to Jared. With a shy glance up, Jared relented his father's elbow for the new alpha's elbow and allowed himself to be brought before the robed clergyman. They stood quietly, gazing at one another as the priest spoke around them. Jared wasn't sure if Jeffrey felt the same, but for him, it was a surreal moment. Even the English spoken around him felt so foreign.

His new alpha's voice was rugged, but warm. He touched Jared's hand as if it were fragile glass, capable of breaking with the lightest of touch. "...I, Jeffrey Morgan, take you, Jared Padalecki, to be my omega. I promise to be true to you in good and bad times, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

Jared blushed as the man leaned forward, adding near his ear, "Your application picture does you no justice."

The priest cleared his throat. Breaking out of his head-space, Jared repeated back on cue, "I, Jared Padalecki, take you, Jeffrey Morgan, to be my alpha. I promise to be t-true," he blushed as his voice broke for a second, "to you in good and bad times, i-in sickness a-and in health. I will h-h-honor and, and..." he stumbled off, glancing at his own father for a cue. He saw in the distance his brother mouth 'love' at the same time as his sister, "love you all the days of my l-life." He ducked his head, embarrassed at the slipups. 

The priest turned to Jeffrey. "Do you take Jared as your lawful omega, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Head tilted to the side, Jeffrey's lips parted to flash a sincere smile. "I do."

"And do you, Jared, take Jeffrey as your lawful alpha, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Jared looked directly at the older man. There didn't seem to be any warning signs that this was a bad match. He could only trust his parents to agree to something that he would be safe in. Not sure what to do, he took the alpha's hands, slipping his big ones in. Warm. It wasn't lost to him how the older man's hands closed around his own. Like they were made to be there.

"I do."

The exchanging of the rings kept Jared's attention for the rest of the ceremony, his eyes focused on the golden band not only around his finger, but Jeffrey's as well, still cradling his hands. If Jeffrey was watching him or the priest, Jared wouldn't have noticed.

The final prayer was given. Appropriately, Jared bowed his head and lost himself in his own prayer for the Lord to watch out for both him and Jeffrey and lead him to the reward the academy promised. _Let his hand be soothed from hate._ He rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of Jeffrey's hand.

"-Thanks be to God." Jeffrey's voice echoed next to him.

"I present to those gathered here today, Alpha and Omega Morgan." The priest hummed with delight. Jared glanced back at him, tilting his head to the side. _Was that all, what happened to-_

His eyes widened as Jeffrey’s warm mouth pressed against his own. A startled sound escaped the teen's mouth as he tilted his head back to make up the slight height difference between them, his lips parting just right. Jeffrey didn't push in, instead he pulled back and smiled wide at Jared, his arm moving to the teen's elbow again to begin their walk back down the aisle.

Outside, they were photographed with respective members of the wedding party. Jeffrey's own elderly mother stood beside them, taking Jared into her arms and welcoming him into the family. Jeffrey shook hands with each of Jared's siblings, exchanging a heated discussion with Jared’s older alpha brother. 

The reception was at the Plano Center. Jared's face lit up as he entered the wide hall, taking in the large number of guests that had stayed to see the new married couple. Chad was the loudest, standing next to his embarrassed alpha, hands cupped over his mouth as he shouted. At various other tables were the omega students Jared had been in school with, clapping with the same amount of excitement. There was a mixture of Jeffrey's friends and colleagues, livening the place. He hadn't been able to tell how many people had come to see them when he was in the church. It warmed his heart.

Jeffrey walked him through the spectators, looking more pleased than a peacock. Jared blushed as someone voiced that out loud from the back of the hall.

"This is an awful lot," Jared whispered shyly during dinner as Jeffrey's friends laughed jovially around them. "I mean, you don't even know me."

"But I will," Jeffrey sipped his wine, "So I hope that when you love me, you can look back on this day and think fondly of it."

Jared grasped the older man's hand. "I already am thinking fondly of it. It's better than I even imagined. Thank you." He tilted his head back and accepted another kiss. 

And as Chad took the microphone and started telling the world about Jared's tendency to be accident prone, the omega couldn't help but believe that his parents had chosen right for him.

He was going to make this marriage work.


	2. Chapter 2

At the academy, sex education was a limited topic. Jared had been taught the differences between the sexes and had familiarized himself very young with the differences between his body and his older brother's. Like other omegas at the school, he had hidden himself away in the library with a physiology book, enraptured with the concept of a knot. He knew about muscle contortions and hormone movements. 

The actual semantics of it all was a little sketchy and he didn't have the courage to voice his confusions out loud. It seemed too obvious, something he should know and understand beyond the basic "a knot goes into your anus, the alpha ejaculates semen which in turn seeks out the egg and nine to ten months later you produce a baby." 

Chad had known a lot about sex, but when he brought the topic to Jared's attention, firm hands had pressed to stubborn ears. The less Jared knew, the happier he was. 

Besides, even though he could think about the words knot and anus, saying them out loud made his face red and tongue dry. He remembered his brother had once said the words in the presence of his mother and her face had burned. Gerald had taken Jeffrey over his knee - thirteen at the time - and spanked him so hard it had made Jared's bottom hurt. Apparently, these were words that were not to be said in polite omega company.

At sixteen, Jared's dream honeymoon took him places outside of San Antonio. While he knew it would not be up to him, he had told school officials during his initial application for the Alpha-Omega Mating Program that he dreamt of it being at the beach because he had never been to one. He had blushed and stammered his way through the explanation that it was improper for an unmated omega to go to the beach where eligible alphas were, but as a mated omega he could enjoy the beach with his alpha present. 

It wouldn't have surprised him in the least if Jeffrey had access to those interviews. The man seemed to know exactly what Jared's dream honeymoon included. After the reception at the expensive grand hall, he had been led over to a sleek unmarked car for what could only be described as the longest ride in his life outside of the drive from San Antonio to Dallas the day before.

As the day turned into night and the flow of headlights moved around the car, Jared filled what could have been awkward silence with questions. He wanted to know everything about his new alpha.

Jeffrey was a new partner in Kripke and Manners Law out in Plano, Texas. He had attended the University of Texas School Of Law and had taken employment almost immediately after graduation, working minor cases and doing research for the bigger lawyers. He had finally made partner after an impressive trial that had put the law firm on the map to success, bringing in more clients than Kripke and Manners knew what to do with.

His own father had died ten years before and his mother lived in an omega home in Houston. Four times a year he visited her and spent a few days helping her with errands that had been forgotten over the span of weeks.

On weekends he played golf and every Tuesday night he had a beer with his friends at the local sports bar. His favorite color was green and he preferred outdoor activities, but he never turned down a good book. His favorite dinner was chili, especially on cold days. He needed prompts still to eat his vegetables and didn't always remember the last time he had greens. 

Jared hummed in response to each new bit of information he learned about Jeffrey. The alpha was a puzzle he wanted to find out more about. It seemed impossible to believe that this was his mate. The man seemed so together.

In response to some prompts, Jared talked about his own life. His love for soccer was not lost on the older man and they compared teams from last season while sharing stories of their own accomplishments on the field. Jared felt small in comparison. Jeffrey had actually been able to compete whereas omegas had friendly games that usually left with everyone a winner for participating in a team building experience. 

Around midnight, Jared was roused from sleep as Jeffrey opened the car door. "I already checked into our room; I asked them not to wake you when they collected our luggage. " He helped Jared out of the car.

The hotel they were staying at was beyond anything Jared could dream of. It seemed to stretch across the entire block, large and imploring with an air of historical significance that the omega couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into.

"Where are we?"

"The Tremont House," answered Jeffrey.

"But where?"

"In Galveston, we'll be spending a week here, for our honeymoon." Jeffrey thumbed the button to the highest floor. Around them the enclosed room raised, giving the omega a full view of the floor below. A small noise of excitement escaped him before he could stop it. Jeffrey's smile only widened as he led Jared through the halls with carefully planned ease.

They had a suite at the end of the hall. Jared had never stayed in a _suite_. The few times he had traveled with his family that required them to stay at a hotel had always been joined rooms with Jared sharing a bed with his little sister. The space had been cramped and they were always walking on top of one another. "It's huge!" He cried out, rushing past his mate to look at the sitting area, take in the dining room, and finally running into their bedroom.

The one bed stopped him in his tracks. Right, his honeymoon.

"I'm glad this meets your approval. We'll have to thank Eric when we get home – his omega’s birth alpha is an executive on the board of trustees and was able to reserve us this room." Jeffrey moved their luggage brought in by the bellhop. Rushing back into the room, Jared grabbed both suitcases, dragging their clothes in the other room to put each item away in the supplied dresser drawers. 

On auto, he placed their sleepwear out on the bed, taking in the difference between the two. His nightgown seemed so ragged next to Jeffrey’s smooth sleep pants. 

Jeffrey's arms wrapped around his middle. "You don't need to be nervous," He pressed against Jared's back, swaying from side to side. "It's just us, relaxing."

Jared touched the man's hand. The bed seemed so huge.

"Let's get changed and go to sleep, it's been a long day." Jeffrey moved around Jared, taking his sleep pants. Jared didn't even turn as he heard the careful removal of the tux. His alpha's voice was low as he moved, talking about how he had planned to spend the next day at the beach, showing off Jared. Having looked through all their clothes, Jared had noted various outfits he had never seen before, all in his size. Had his parents known? Was this part of the information provided to Jeffrey from the school? 

With nervous fingers, he plucked his loose tunic over his broad shoulders. He didn't bother with his trousers until the nightgown stretched down his body, covering everything appropriately so he could reach under the bottom hem and slip the second layer off. Care was given to his omega formal wear, folding it neatly to put next to Jeffrey's handsome tux. 

Later, lying in bed and cuddled in Jeffrey's arms, Jared found his thoughts attacking him again. When were they going to have intercourse? Obviously, Jeffrey knew that Jared was a virgin, which had been the key to acceptance into the program. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he didn't want his inexperience to be so obvious. He wanted Jeffrey to think he was a smart omega.

Firm hands rubbed the protected skin of Jared's thigh. "I can hear the cogs in your head turning." Jeffrey joked before taking a deep breath, becoming serious. "Jared, how much do you know about the sexual relationship between an alpha and omega."

It all came like a flood at that point. Jared must have repeated the same thing three or four times, but it all boiled down to the basic essentials of reproduction. He knew the _where_ and the _when_ , but had confusion in _how_ it played out in the _now_. "I'm not in heat though, but you're supposed to mate after the wedding. The Good Book says my alpha - you - will mark me and in the eyes of the Lord, I will be his help mate in spirit." Jared's shoulders shook. None of this was going as the academy taught him. Every time he had inquired about it to his mother she would pet his hand and tell him it would all work out.

Jared did not understand.

Jeffrey's rubbing slowed down a fraction before he reached for Jared's hands. "You're such a good omega," he whispered proudly. "You learned the law and followed it appropriately. You should be very proud of yourself - these days few do."

He had heard that too. There were whispers at the Omega Academy about the students inevitably dismissed from the program when found pregnant or bonded outside the legal guidelines made by the Alpha-Omega Relations Department. 

Jeffrey rolled on his side, pressing his own solid muscled body against Jared's smoother, paler one. "I wish to introduce you to it all, if you would let me. The purpose of this honeymoon was to give you the chance to not only fall in love with me, but learn about your body before the first married heat. I have never been impressed with the notion of tripping over one another in a rut, led by our bodies need to reproduce." 

With a tilt of his head, Jared waited for further explanation, but Jeffrey soothed him off to sleep with a reminder of all the things they would do the next day, away from the bed and with their clothes on.

* * *

During his honeymoon, Jared learned a new concept: making love. 

The only thing Jared remembered about his heat was this painful need he couldn't explain and his mother's cool body for three days as he cried and begged for her to take away the burn. 

When Chad had been mated off in early December, he had called Jared from the hotel the second day of his honeymoon and cried. Sex hurt and he couldn't stop bleeding. Jared had given the phone to his mother, not sure what to say. The older and younger omega worked the problem out, but Jared had always thought about that moment. He figured the heat would numb the pain; and any trace of that pain would disappear when he became pregnant. Omegas always seemed happy when they were pregnant as if the gestation period made up for the terrible heats.

Spread out on his queen size bed with his heated gaze smoldering down, the alpha watched and waited for an answer. "Just tell me what you feel good about," Jeffrey instructed as he started kissing down Jared's neck.

The kiss to his neck sent a shiver to his toes. Further down, the dip where his neck met his shoulder bone made him rock forward and pull back all at once. 

When Jeffrey kissed his nipples, he had felt strange. "Don't touch those," he whispered, "That's for the babies." He laced his fingers through thick brown curls and dragged the man back up, to the space between his neck and shoulder. "L-liked it here."

Jeffrey's teeth grazed over the skin of Jared’s neck, lovingly scraping the spot before sucking deeply. The roll of the tongue in the same area was not as disgusting as Jared had anticipated it being. Instead his lips parted and the smallest of gasps made its way into the open. Fingers threaded tightly into thick hair and tugged while knuckles pushed down for more friction. 

He didn't know what he wanted. In all his days, he had never felt like this. It wasn't as painful as the heat, but there was an underlying feeling Jared had felt before only months before. The feeling that something was missing. 

Above him, Jeffrey repositioned his stockier frame. His legs lined up neatly between Jared's spread ones and their pelvises aligned like a jigsaw puzzle. When Jeffrey moved to a spot higher on Jared's neck to kiss and bathe with his tongue, his hips moved, to rub along the smaller form of Jared's privates. 

"Ah." Jared dropped his head back, hands moving down to grab the older male's biceps in hopes to stop him. Awkwardly, he shifted under Jeffrey, trying to replicate the feeling. As he rose his hips and his tiny cock brushed the wet spot in Jeffrey’s underwear, the electricity moved through his body and his anus tightened instinctively. Sliding out from under Jeffrey, Jared gazed between their bodies, where their lower bodies met. 

When Jeffrey had dropped his pants earlier, there had been a definite bulge where his penis and testes lay hidden away from the world. Now it seemed the area was more pronounced and moving, the slit being pushed away to allow some space for the hardened appendage. "Do you want to see?" Jeffrey asked.

Jared nodded, sitting up on the bed with his legs tucked under him.

As a child he would take his baths with his older brother. That had stopped around the time he was six and he had verbally questioned why brother Jeffrey's penis ("pee-pee", Jared remembered calling it) was so different from his own. 

An omega male had a small penis that never really grew past its bulbous state from birth. Some omegas produced pubic hair with the increase in estrogen levels around the first heat, but Jared's penis was still bare around the base. An alpha penis, in comparison, had a pair of testes that hung low and proud sitting behind loose skin that would bulge with the formation of a knot during reproductive coitus. 

In comparison, Jeffrey's was long, a decent five and a half inches and thick. Already taking on a faint red hue, it didn't hang limp against his inner thigh, instead beginning to rise toward his belly.

"Your knot isn't expanding," Jared whispered. Sure enough, although the testes were pulled tight, the skin above them was still loose and hanging. It didn’t resemble the tightness of the skin portrayed in the physiology books Jared sneaked looks at in the back of the library. 

"Let me see your hand." Jeffrey reached for Jared, taking the boy's hand to wrap around the fold of skin. Under it, Jared could feel the blood vessels moving and the pull of muscle but not any sturdiness. It felt like velvet under his fingers, nice but distressing at once. "An alphas knot is where an influx of blood pumps when I'm fully sheathed inside you. The only time it will ever appear is when you're in estrus."

"So you're not going to knot me today?" All the fears began to leave him immediately.

"No, I won't." Jeffrey rubbed Jared's fingers and, in turn, the skin. Under the omega's palm the thick shaft jerked skyward with interest. "And when I do, I will still give you plenty of prep for it. Now lay back, Sweetheart. Today's about you." He eased the loose grip from his shaft, pressing Jared under him on the bed again. "Because you're not in estrus, you're not secreting any lubrication." His hands slid down to Jared's own covered sex organs. Jared blushed. "But we can still stimulate you enough to produce some and for the rest, I have an artificial lubricant."

Jeffrey's hands returned to the compliant body, moving down to the line of Jared's underwear and begging for acceptance. Jared wondered if he could see the blush on his cheeks even with the dim light. He helped the older man slide his final layer off until he laid out naked as the day he was born, being scrutinized by the man he was married with. Tall, gangly, pale - Jared wasn't as impressive as his tall, stocky, toned husband. 

"You're beautiful." Jeffrey kissed his neck. "So beautiful." Another kiss was pressed under his ear. Above him, the alpha shifted until he had pressed the length of his penis against Jared’s, sliding up. Tossing his head back, Jared wrapped his arms around his mate's neck. His legs curled up, locking just behind firm thighs. Another rock against his length had him shivering, clenching his anal muscles as a sticky wetness dripped between his globes. 

Their movement was slow and torturous. Jeffrey's breathing was ragged against his neck as Jared arched and cried, desperately reaching for a good yet unfamiliar pleasure. It seemed like hours of just rocking together before his body seized up, his spine arching into the length of his mate as his toes curled. He came down from the high almost immediately, every nerve singing and his bottom feeling wet. Jeffrey's hard length pressed with need against of Jared's hip as the older man came to a stop, breathing heavily.

"W-what was that?" Jared sobbed into his hand. 

"Sh..." Jeffrey brushed his hair back, kissing his cheek. "You just had an orgasm, it’s good." He rubbed the space between Jared's inner thighs, pushing through a thin layer of fluid that made the omega feel cold in its wake. "I need you to roll on your front," the alpha instructed as he pushed up on his own elbows.

Trusting the man, Jared rolled over. Embarrassingly, his knee touched the mess he'd left in the middle of the bed. Jeffrey helped Jared present traditionally with his chest on a pillow and butt on display in the air. Shivering as the cold air washed over him, the teenager craned his neck to watch, not sure what to expect. Were they going to have sex now? Was his body ready? A shiver went up his spine as a thick thumb brushed between the folds of his bottom, along the sensitive skin that lead to his anus. 

"You've never put anything in here? Not even your finger during your heat?"

Jared blushed, shaking his head. Why would he ever do something like that? Sex was for reproduction only. 

Wasn't it?

He blushed harder as Jeffrey leaned forward. The air caught in his throat as he felt Jeffrey’s warm breath ghost over his anus. Instinctively, his foot went to kick the man away as he cried out how insane his alpha was being. The little boy in him wanted to say that the government had paired him with a big pervert - that he hadn't saved himself _to make love_. 

It was as if Jeffrey expected Jared to respond that way. He immediately grabbed the omega's striking ankle and leaned in again, swiping his tongue up the crevice. The world stopped around the omega. His breathing seemed impossibly loud as he wiggled his toes, waiting to understand what the older man was doing. Another swipe of the tongue made Jared attempt to pull away. Jeffrey's free arm wrapped around his upper thighs, holding him in place. A next lick and Jeffrey's tongue caught itself at the stiff rim leading into Jared's body.

Keening softly, Jared pressed his cheek into the pillow. Another slip of the tongue, this time deeper, and the omega felt his body shake. It took internal might to force his body to unclench around the thickness of just the tongue. This was his mate, a man he could trust to lead him down the right paths.

No longer fighting back at the foreignness of it all, Jared didn't realize that one of Jeffrey’s hands had moved to his front to wrap around his soft penis until there was a squeeze around his smooth base. Squeezing the pillow under him, the teen shifted and moved in attempt to escape the good feelings but returned to it with frustration. The warm feeling was building up again.

Glancing down his chest, he swallowed at the sight of the big hand wrapped around his little penis. Was he getting hard? Could he ever have an erection like an alpha? Jared moaned and cried as Jeffrey worked him. The skin around the tip of his cock brushed back and forth, hiding the shy pink tip and making it wink up at him. Clear substance was seeping from the tip. Breath caught, Jared gasped as a dry rush built up in his dick. 

It was all too much; the shakes were taking his legs. Jeffrey released Jared's ankle, moving his hand to the folds of the omega's bottom the pull the skin apart. Teeth grazed just over the tender skin before taking a painless nibble at the spot.

"Jeff!" Jared sobbed as his belly warmed again and his vision went white. As his vision came to, seconds later, he noticed the clear fluid dripping not only down his legs, but from his softening cock. Was that another orgasm? He sniffled as Jeffrey's tongue continued to push inside him, unabated with the clenching Jared was sure was happening. 

The familiar burn of heat etched up his body. The need for _something_ he couldn't quite put his finger on.

And then Jeffrey pressed a slick finger against the edge of Jared's anus. "Just one finger. If it's too much, we'll stop."

 _Don't you dare_ , Jared panted and watched. Jeffrey seemed so enraptured about tip of his finger as it entered Jared's body. His finger felt huge in comparison to the tongue, a solid bone rather than thick muscle. It bent and coiled, going deeper than Jeffrey had ever been able to until it stopped at a blockage. Under the onslaught, Jared shook in desperation. 

"Can I add a second finger, Sweetheart?"

"P-please..." 

Jared gasped as Jeffrey removed his first finger. No sooner had it left, two wet, cold digits pressed against the slit, penetrating with no resistance. 

"You made a lot of slick, my sweet omega." Jeffrey praised. "You're so wet back here."

Jared smiled in response to the praise. He watched from over his shoulder the muscles in Jeffrey's arm tightened and relax around the same time the fingers shifted and moved freely, coating warm insides with cool gel. Again they touched the blockage and Jared pushed back, wanting to feel more. 

"That's your hymen," explained the alpha.

Tensing, Jared tilted his head the best he could at his current angle. 

Behind him, Jeffrey eased his two fingers out, asking permission to add a third. This time it left a burn in its wake as Jared's muscles stretched obscenely around them. Curl and thrust, they moved only as far as his hymen, almost like a taunting force. Down his thigh he felt a glob of warmed lubricant make its way down at an unnatural pace. 

"You should turn around again, on your back." Jeffrey moved around the pillows, positioning them under Jared's lower back until he was angled upwards, his shoulders carrying a bit of his weight. It was a nicer angle than being on his chest, the omega decided as he took in the high arch of his alpha's own erection, standing proud with its purple head glistening under the low artificial light. Jeffrey's smile was warm and reassuring as he whispered, "I have you."

"You may have me," Jared whispered back.

He watched his mate take a dollop of the thick lubricant, working his shaft in a tight fist. Immediately the alpha's face contorted to pleasure as a low hiss escaped his lips. 

"I never want to purposely hurt you." Jeffrey leaned over Jared, aligning his erection with the slick stretched opening. His wet fingers combed through Jared's hair. "Let me kiss you."

Jared pressed his dry lips against the older man's. He happily welcomed the tongue that slithered into his mouth and moaned as Jeffrey rocked against his rear, not penetrating. Carding his fingers through sweaty curls, Jared brushed his tongue over the alpha's.

The tip of Jeffrey's penis pressed into his opening. Jared tried to pull back, a startled noise escaping his lips. Jeffrey caught his mouth again, creating a seal as his hands curled up and into the omega's fingers. Shifting to one knee, the alpha pressed carefully forward, easing every centimeter of his penis into the teen.

He was bigger than the fingers. Big and thick and-

Jared cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his bottom. His hymen - his virginity! Hand gripping tight around Jeffrey’s, he sobbed out as more and more of the man entered him until finally the alpha stopped moving, completely sheathed in the younger male. Grasping for breath, Jared shifted and turned to find a place that eased the pain of penetration but it only seemed to make the burn more noticeable. "It hurts..." He whispered.

"Sh..." Jeffrey kissed Jared's cheeks. "I've got you." He didn't move. Freeing his hand from Jared's he rubbed the omega's stomach until Jared relaxed enough so he could lean back, placing both hands firmly on Jared's hips. "I've got you."

He began to slide out. Startled, Jared reached to stop the man. It just started to feel good!

Then he pushed back in and the omega collapsed back as his toes curled and everything inside him shifted. He could feel every contour of the man's penis, every bulge and the skin where the knot would be, just around his rim. Jeffrey shifted again, raising Jared slightly from the side and pushed back in a little to the left.

Jared's vision flashed white. "A-again," he whispered, face heating up. Jeffrey complied, pushing his rigid cock inside the omega’s slick passage. The same bright light flashed across the teen's vision. Reeling back, the omega brought his legs up and around the alpha’s hips to keep his body in position. Apparently satisfied with the new arrangement, Jeffrey's hips pivoted forward. Heavy balls slapped against Jared's skin with a wet noise as embarrassing as the pull of skin.

More embarrassing were the sounds coming from him. Jared covered his mouth after the first low grunt was pulled from him. He wanted to beg and plead for Jeffrey to do it again. He wanted more, it felt so good. 

Another orgasm, Jared realized instinctively as his body expelled some of the artificial lubricant with a noisy _squelch_. His own self-lubricant was naturally warm. Around his hips, Jeffrey's grip tightened as his breathing picked up. Each rock of his hips was planned, he would roll his hips just right into that spot that made Jared cry out with another jolt down his frame.

"J-Jeff!" Jared tossed his head back as his body tightened again, belly wet with the clear fluid of self-ejaculation. His little penis bobbed and deflated again. "Ah...ah!" He couldn't take it anymore; it was starting to hurt so much.

He tightened his legs around Jeffrey, stopping the rocking into his body. It didn't help, instead pressing Jeffrey into that spot and leaving him there. His grip on the alpha became a vice as his hands squeezed his pillow. 

Above him Jeffrey's head tossed back with a sharp cry as he filled the space between them. It was a pulsing feeling and Jared shivered as something else filled that space, a continuous press against his insides. "Please don't move," he begged when Jeffrey tried to pull out. The pulsing from Jeffrey's penis had slowed down, but he could still feel his own body vibrate around the hardness. It felt _so good_ , better than anything. Was this feeling intensified if he was in heat? 

Jeffrey leaned back into him, lips pressed under the omega's chin. "I'll clean you up, don't you move now."

Carefully he slid from Jared. Expecting a rush of fluid, Jared was surprised when he felt nothing but emptiness. At the bathroom door, the alpha watched his omega with interest as Jared slid his fingers under him, prodding his puffy anus. A quick glance at his hands came clean save for the remains of lubricant (both natural and artificial) and semen. No blood.

"Chad called me after his alpha had sex with him," Jared explained three days later when pressed on the subject. "Told me he was bleeding and... I didn't really talk with him for long. It didn't seem appropriate so I let him speak with my mother. Will I bleed after we have sex during heat?"

"You shouldn't bleed at all, in or out of heat. You bled a little when your hymen tore, but just a little." Jeffrey rubbed Jared's hip lovingly. "Anal tearing happens when the omega was a virgin during heat. When we don't know the omega yet, alphas can be greedy with carnal pleasures." He tilted Jared's head back, kissing the boy. "This is why I asked to have you before your heat. I would much rather our first days together as a mated pair be pleasurable, not hormonally driven."

Jared frowned, thinking about it. The purpose of marriage during estrus was to avoid either party backing out of the union. Alphas couldn't say no to an omega and vice versa. Once the baby joined the mix, the happy family was bound to one another. Love would come after, eventually.

A smile graced his features. "I like the idea of falling in love first."

"So do I," Jeffrey pulled Jared close.

Taking a deep breath, Jared took in area around them. Their honeymoon was almost over. After tomorrow they would go back to Jeffrey's home in Plano and the day after, Jeffrey had to return to work. There was no doubt in his mind that the alpha was having fun on this vacation, but he was starting to get the itch to go back to work and Jared was ready to start the next phase of omega duties. He had a home to settle into and plans for his future to work out.

"Jeff?" He asked with all seriousness in his voice.

Jeffrey turned to face him, ready.

"I'm going to go into heat in three weeks." If his mother's very good date keeping was correct, it would be early June. It was hard - almost impossible - to put the date down exactly until he had a handful more heats to get an average date down, but his mother had a gift for these things.

The older alpha nodded but didn't add his two cents about this tidbit. 

Jared swallowed. "I want to really get to know you before we have children. I... I do understand that the government wants us to provide children within the first three years, but I'm only sixteen. I-I thought I'd have a year or two before my application was accepted. This is all so fast." He rambled, grasping his alpha's hands. It all boiled down this man in the end. As an omega, Jared's rights belonged to an alpha, need it be his birth-alpha or his mate-alpha. "I don't want to have children yet." He ducked his head into Jeffrey's shoulder.

Sturdy fingers carded through his hair. "And I understand that," he paused. Jared could feel the man's chest rise. There was a long pause as the alpha processed the information for his answer. "I am a man of the Catholic faith. Our views do not allow the use of contraception amongst free-chosen sexual activity."

Jared's shoulders shook.

"While it conflicts with my religious views, your religion - Methodist, correct? - Anyway, yours do not. It is only up to your alpha should you decide to go on the pill." Jeffrey exhaled. "If you wish to go on birth control until you are ready to have children, then I will sign agreement forms. The only thing to take in consideration, Jared, is that your next heat is in three weeks."

The pill wouldn't be effective in the next three weeks. Jared was still at risk.

"But I will make sure to take all precautions in my power to ensure you do not have a child. While I hope to one day share my faith with you, as your Alpha, I will accept your decisions."

Pressed against his mate's sternum, Jared nodded. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The quiet Texas night air was shattered by a screech from the suburban streets. Jared tumbled to his knees as a heavy weight fell on top of him, blanketing his back just as the ball he had been kicking around slipped out from under him and rolled across the backyard toward the grill. The familiar smell of woods washed over him as Jeff’s bristled chin brushed under his ear, knocking his head back a few inches to press wet kisses along the expanse of skin that was placed on display.

“Yellow card! Yellow!” Jared cried out before the laughter escaped him. He could feel the puff of air against his lobe and along the few overgrown strands of hair that had nested comfortably over his ear for the first time since he started getting haircuts as a child. “That’s foul play and you know it!”

Jeff chuckled, raising himself off Jared’s back with his legs still pinning the teen’s body under him. It didn’t go unnoticed that the alpha’s hips pushed forward into the seat of the omega’s loose shorts donned for the day. “Did your soccer teams never become physical?” His hands moved down Jared’s form and along his hips. At the hem blunt fingernails played affectionately with the skin in a taunting manner, suggestive and playful in one.

Jared shifted his hips, presenting a familiar position from the last week: his hips arched up and chest to the ground. All it took was a glance over his shoulder and the flutter of his eyelashes for Jeff’s wall’s to crumble and the alpha to lower his omega’s shorts just enough to get access to the moistened hole that had been his knot’s home over the last week.

The time spent adjusting to his new mated life had been a whirlwind of activity. Returning from their honeymoon, Jared had shyly watched his husband flaunt his fortunes that had afforded him opportunity into the program. A large home in the suburbs of Plano, Texas, that offered plenty of space for the new family to grow. He had four bedrooms and an already claimed office on the first level. During their honeymoon, the movers had brought Jared’s things from his parents and were happily directed by Jeff to place the boxes of personal items in a spare room to give Jared private space.

Jeff had bashfully admitted he would like it if his omega would at least share the big bed in the master’s suite with him. He had grown quite fond of Jared over the last week and was not ready to part from his omega. In response, Jared had led his alpha into the room and christened their shared space. While he had time to learn about his husband, he had fond memories of sharing the bed with Jeff even though it had largely involved carnal pleasures that he would sometimes regret enjoying.

Within days of coming home, Jeff had stayed true to his word and had found Jared a doctor more than willing to prescribe birth control to the teen. They had sat together the first night with the container, looking at each pill labeled and dated while Jeff came to terms with using contraceptives when his religious belief didn’t align with it. Jared, ever concerned about his husband’s opinion, had offered to forget about the whole thing and trash the pills if that was what his alpha wanted.

Holding Jared close that night, Jeff had puffed a laugh into the omega’s hair. “I am a progressive alpha whose ethics dictate that I consider my wife’s feelings on the issue. When we are ready for children, we will begin and not a day earlier. If the pill gives you peace of mind, then I will accept your choice.”

Mating with Jeff was better than the horror stories Jared had heard growing up. There was no ownership in their household. Everything the alpha wanted was discussed including his schedule and routine and Jared loved him all the more for considering Jared’s opinion even though he struggled to express it. The shared control was not something he was raised to have and he approached it like a poisonous snake, waiting for it to bite him.

And when his heat started earlier that week he was prepared for Jeff’s opinion to change. Delirious with his heat and a terrible pain in his center, he had refused his birth control and demanded a baby. He whined and cried and attempted to trick the alpha to filling him with children, but Jeff remained consistent. He slipped the pills into apple sauce he fed Jared daily for nutrition and at the end, even though his expression was somber, he forced an after-knot pill down Jared before kissing the tears of upset away.

“We promised to wait.”

The following day, feeling better than he had in a week, Jared had helped Jeff prepare steaks for the grill and rustled up a meal that was the envy of the neighborhood. They had invited family and friends over for a barbeque and had returned to the normalcy their lives before the heat.

Jared moaned into his elbow as Jeff rutted his cock deep into him, unable to knot outside of heat. He knew they had done this over the last few days but Jared had been quick to say his goodbyes to parents and friends to enjoy the remainder of the evening with his husband for this moment.

He would ask for forgiveness for being so needy when he went to church on Sunday.

“Jeff. Jeff. Oh.” He panted and shifted as his alpha pushed into that spot that made him see stars. Already he could feel the drip of natural lubrication sliding down his thighs and the tightness of his hole trying to keep the older man in him. “Oh, oh, please... please…” His hips shifted again, readjusting to give more space but restricted by the elastic of his shorts. 

He didn’t care that his knees were in soft grass or that the Johnson’s house had a window that faced their backyard from the second story. This was about them, establishing their love outside their baser needs. Jeff _loved_ him outside his heat and was willing to give up everything he believed in to make Jared happy.

Without thinking about it, he moved his left arm back to grab Jeff by his hips and pin him forward. The twitching tip of his penis pressed against that spot inside him only seconds before flooding it with warm seed. Jeff leaned forward on Jared’s back like a puzzle piece, his hands still on Jared’s own hips as he rotated his hips and painted the space purposely. It was followed by four shallow thrusts before the older man pulled back and groaned into Jared’s neck.

“I should cheat more often.”

“Huh?” Jared turned his head to look at the older man.

“Well if a yellow card gets me this, what do I get if you red card me?” Jeff nodded toward the soccer ball, still resting forgotten near the grill.

Jared blushed and pulled his shorts up before sliding out from under Jeff’s stockier frame. “I’ve got to do dishes,” He whispered.

As he was passing Jeff, the older man stopped him with the faintest of tugs. Jared stopped and looked down red faced and embarrassed about his behavior. “I love you, Jay.” Jeff pulled again and the omega bent down to kiss him. 

“I love you more, Jeff.” Jared whispered. “Cheating and all.”

* * *

Jared went into town every Wednesday to do his shopping. A bus would pick up omegas at the end of the road to take them into the main shopping district where some omegas could take an additional bus to Dallas. Most did not take that option unless visiting family or seeing their spouses at work for whatever reason. Jared often stayed close to the square and visited a few large stores along the strip.

He always limited his private shopping to a few things since it was a hassle to carry so many bags between the store, bus, and the walk home. If he needed a larger order he would wait until the evening to ask Jeff and arrange a shopping day with his husband to pick up groceries. Over the last three months Jared had only needed to do that on occasion when he realized before marrying Jared, Jeff had lived off of take out menus and beer, only keeping a few odd things in the refrigerator – most of which long since expired when Jared moved in.

After the impromptu barbeque, Jared had called the store and put in an order of preferred meats to pick up on Wednesday. He also prepared a small shopping list to fill the gaps in his pantry before making a trip to the grocers. 

The store was never busy on Wednesday mornings. Besides the occasional frazzled omega who had forgotten an item for dinner or an alpha seeking a quick meal for work, the grocer was always a quiet spot to do some quick shopping. Jared smiled appropriately at the babies in carts around him and kept his gaze down around the odd alpha that would consider him without any children or family. 

One or two would attempt to talk him up over cereal options, hinting strongly about how lonely they were and whether Jared was interested in seeing their latest creative hobby. Jared would often quickly move around them and reach for food while commenting about his alpha needing some item on a shelf they were blocking. That usually made them leave.

Throughout the trip he would meander in the aisles, purposely avoiding the butcher’s counter that he desperately needed to visit to pick up his order.

He had meet Jensen the first shopping trip he had made with Jeff. While the alpha had been guarded, he still made a friendly attempt at introducing the omega to the butcher when they picked up their first order. He never went into details about his feelings for the younger alpha, but Jared knew deep down that there was something between that two that made Jeff uneasy. 

From the aisles, Jensen’s green eyes locked onto Jared and he waved cheerfully. Jared nervously raised his hand before finally bringing his cart over to the counter. “Without your other half I see.” Jensen chuckled as he wrapped up some prime cuts.

“I thought you worked in evenings.” Jared kept his gaze down. He didn’t know what made Jeff so uneasy about Jensen, but he attempted to avoid the man on the just in case. 

Jensen was very nice as far as alphas went. A bit more talkative than Jared was used to, often gazing off to a far wall in the store as he talked about everything from the recent activities in Plano, to his kid nephew’s sudden love for little pocket monsters from Japan. He would always ask two or three times if Jared was _happy_ , but never seemed excited about the response that Jared was very happy with his life.

“Byson was sick, so I took both shifts. Could use a little extra money these days. I was thinking about picking up Tony,” his nephew, “A couple packs of those cards that all the kids have to have. My brother says not to because Tony is too young to take care of them, but you only live once and so what if he’s buying friends with rare monster cards. It makes the kid happy and you’re only five once.” Jensen grabbed another chunk of meat and began to wrap it, placing the wedges on the scales when done to print off price tags.

“That’s nice of you. My sister is really into that series.” Jared tapped the cart as he waited.

“I thought so too. Anyway, how are you and Jeff doing?” Jensen plopped the last chunk of ground beef on the scale and picked at it until he had the weight exactly as he needed it. “You missed your Wednesday order last week.”

Jared blushed, mentally telling himself to choose another day to go shopping if the butcher now knew his schedule. “We are good. We-we had a couple things come up last week that kept us really busy.” He shifted around the cart to look at the milk and produce he had placed in the cart, the weekly menu next to the grocery list with various items crossed out. 

The butcher slowed his work before returning to his previous pace. He reached under the counter and tucked a card under the cord holding the packaging together. “I hope you come back out next week and remember if you ever need anything - _anything_ \- remember to ask the guys here for me. Jensen. J-E-N-S-E-N. I’ll stop whatever I’m doing and come help.”

“Uh, thank you?” Jared accepted his meat and tucked it in the cart. “I’ve got to go. I, I’m meeting some friends for lunch.” He lied before kicking his cart back down the aisles to checkout. 

When waiting for the bus he remembered the card tucked neatly into the meat packaging.

_Omega Counseling and Health Services. Jensen Ackles._

Underneath was a phone number. Jared tucked it back under the meat with plans to throw the card away when he finally made it home. There was nothing wrong with his relationship. 

To be safe, he made plans to start going on Tuesday mornings and alternating shopping days weekly to avoid Jensen all together. 

He never mentioned it to Jeff.

* * *

Dallas was big. 

Which was a silly way to describe the metropolis that he lived on the outskirts of, but it was. Jared leaned against the door of Jeff’s car as they drove down busy city streets toward the towering apartment complex that Chad’s spouse had called home for the last dozen years.

“Most alphas move out to the suburbs before they decide to settle down. It’s not a requirement for the program, but it certainly looks better to have a home to grow than a condo in the city. I can’t imagine trying to raise children in this place.” Jeff tapped his steering wheel as they rolled through another intersection. Traffic seemed only to pick up the closer they came to the condominium. “I used to live out this way a couple years ago. It was great when I was wilder, but I get more bang for the buck at our place in the grand scheme of things.”

“Must have been a busy life you lived.” Jared tried to crane his neck to look at the towering buildings surrounding them that seemed to reach toward Heaven. It was no New York, but definitely was attempting to compete with the grand city from what Jared had seen in photos. “Which is bigger, San Antonio or Dallas?” He looked over his husband expectantly.

“Suppose it depends who you ask? I think Dallas just looks bigger because of its metro.” Jeff nudged Jared playfully. “Do I look like the census?” 

“But which do you think is bigger?”

“Dallas by far!” Jeff laughed. “It’ll always be huge in my eyes. The epicenter of commerce, where all the good jobs lie that people are flooding to get out of Dallas to have room to grow. I remember being your age and thinking I’d never see all of Dallas even if I went to a new neighborhood every weekend.”

“And did you?”

“It’s hard to remember anything from those bar crawl days.”

Jared snickered as he tucked the baby shower gift closer to his middle as he watched the construction move around them. It was hard to believe it had been almost nine months since Chad had gotten married. It seemed like only yesterday the two had been sneaking through the lower hallways of the church after choir practice to make a run into town to play at the local arcade before their parents came to pick them up.

In only a month Chad was going to be a mother.

Jeff pulled the car over to a valet, a low whistle as he took in the large building that Chad and his alpha resided in. “Perks of being a CEO of a major marketing firm, I guess.” Jeff shook his head before coming around the car to open the door for Jared. They stopped at the valet to hand over the keys before starting into the complex to reach the elevators that would take them to the rooftop apartments. 

“I feel like I was cheap on their gift now.” Jared admitted as the elevator raised them with a full view of the beautiful city reaching around them. He had purchased from Chad’s registry and in retrospect it began to make sense that the items seemed few and far between with various prices that didn’t really seem that influenced by the omega’s style. Toned down clothes, neutral bedding. When he had RSVP’d with Chad, the other omega had been distant as he commented that the only thing he really wanted was to see Jared.

They were buzzed in almost immediately and a stiff gentleman accepted Jared’s package without a word. The front room seemed littered with people that screamed influence. Beautiful alpha ladies adorned with jewels stood next to their young omegas, quietly shadowing at the elbow. Jared closed his hand around Jeff’s as he looked around him for anyone familiar.

He finally found Chad, sitting on a plush chair that looked out over the city view. Around him were a few omegas that talked eagerly amongst themselves and attempted to pull Chad into the discussion, but he seemed bored with the whole event until he saw Jared.

“Jaybird, you made it!” He used the plush cushion of the seat to raise himself to his feet, stomach pushed out even further before he straightened and took a deep breath. Once steady he made his way to the younger teen and pulled him in close. “Fuck, it’s been so long. Are you good? Getting enough rest? I spoke with your mama and she says you never talk to her either.” 

“We’ve been really busy, and we just had, um, we had…” Jared closed his hands around his front, unable to look at Chad. 

That made the other teen brighten, his lips pulling back to a smug smile. “Aw, my widdle Jaybird got to enjoy a heat. Don’t hide it, I see the marks. It’s, oh! Sorry.” He stepped back, putting his hands on his giant middle as his smile faded. “Alpha Morgan, I’ve been a terrible host – thank you for coming. Thank you for bringing Jar- y-your omega.” The last was bitten out as he lowered his gaze while still rubbing his belly.

“It is fine, Chad. I was glad to bring him. We don’t get to see a lot of Jared’s friends out here and I’m excited that you’re close by. If I had known sooner I would have arranged for you two to meet more often. I’m sure you could use the extra company once your little one comes. Ah, but I’ll leave you two to catch up. Have fun.” Jeff kissed Jared on the cheek before leaving to mingle with the alphas.

Chad took Jared’s hand, turning to face all the other omegas in the room. “This is Jared, we went to school together.” He nodded to the group. 

Some nodded back, raising their hands in greeting as Jared was led to sit with them and Chad settled back into his large seat. Jared looked around and the party goers. Most of the omegas were around their age and it seemed his friend did know them from the city soirees his alpha presented him at. 

“Are y’all doing baby games?” Jared asked when the server brought him some water. “I’ve been told I play a mean game of guess the width.”

Chad smiled, stirring his lemon in his water. It was forced and Jared was left realizing this was a shell of the friend he’d last seen in April who hooted and hollered at his wedding like a true southern boy. “This is less about the baby and more about,” He seemed to fizzle out as he searched for an appropriate way to describe what was happening, “Connections? Sophia is trying to present a more familial image for potential clients.” He touched his stomach. “But it’s fine. I… I can party again once this tyke is out and with the nanny. Sophia promised.”

An omega at his right nodded. “Trust me, there is no fun to be found with people reminding you your stomach is huge. And alphas are really bad judges about girth. I went to one and you’d think the alpha thought his omega was going to birth a house with his guess. Becky felt so fat afterwards and swore to never have a baby shower again. Thank god we don’t have to beg for baby things.” He sipped his drink.

“Do you have kids?” Jared asked.

“Two. That was all I will ever do. It took forever to get that baby weight off, even with a personal trainer. And I counted calories the whole pregnancy and it just didn’t help.” The omega reached over and touched Chad’s knee. “I’ll give Sophia my personal trainer’s numbers. He does wonders.” The last was said with a wiggle of the brow that had Chad laughing into his drink.

“You’re so naughty, Benny.” Chad swatted the hand away before turning to Jared. “And be nice, Jaybird lived a sheltered life.”

“How boring.” Benny sat back. “You were so boring when you came out here Chad.”

“And I learned. Jaybird, look at me. Look.” He touched Jared’s chin to tilt Jared’s head back. He hadn’t even realized he was trying to hide in his collar. “You be you. You’ve always been happy with being you.”

Jared nodded, bringing the glass to his mouth. “Y-you never said if it was a boy or a girl.”

“A girl. Sophia hired a decorator to made the nursery into a princess castle.”

“What if she’s an alpha?”

“She’s still Sophia’s princess. Come on, I’ll show you.”

It took a few seconds to get Chad out of the seat and alone they went up a flight of stairs to the second floor of the penthouse. As they made their way, Chad explained the house schematics. It was bigger than Jared’s suburban home with more amenities available on various floors. The other omega talked about the limo and chauffer when he wanted to shop and how before he began to show he would party with his new omega friends.

“Aren’t you happy with Alpha Sophia?” Jared whispered as they came to the last door that was already marked for a little girl. They planned to name her Rachael Marie.

Chad frowned, hand on the door. “She’s not Rex,” was all he said as he opened the door.

Jared inhaled. It was beautiful, painted white with pinks and gold. The crib was nestled in a beautiful castle that was actually a playhouse for when the child became a toddler. Curtains fluttered from the high ceilings and to the ground, dressing the room in elegance. There was a definite air that Rachael would want for nothing. “It’s lovely.”

“I’m sure you’re already planning your baby room. Come on, just had your heat. By next year you’ll have a little one too.”

“N-no.” Jared stepped back, hands tucked behind him.

“Jaybird?”

“I-I… we, I mean…” Jared stuttered, blood rushing to his face. He could talk about this with Chad. Chad had always been open with him. “Jeff let me go on the pill.”

“You’re joking.” Chad frowned. “You? Voted most likely to have a brood in three years, are on the pill? And your alpha allowed this?”

“I mean, he… I… I’m only seventeen. And I’ve only known Jeff since April. I want to wait, get at least two or three heats shared together before we start our family.”

Chad exhaled. “You’re the last person I thought would take contraceptives. You used to go on about it being God’s plan or whatever back in church when we discussed family.”

“Fourteen-year-old me wasn’t married yet.” Jared scowled. “But this party isn’t about me, it’s about you and you look…?” Hazel eyes met blue and Jared saw past all the pride like he had since Chad was young and hungry. “You don’t look very happy.”

“I… I am.” Chad sat on the glider in the corner, hands on his stomach. “I mean, it’s what I wanted. Rex- mom… he did everything for me, but we didn’t have anything. Now I have the big house, and I can go and do what I please as long as I’m not caught on film. I’m very,” He swallowed heavily, “I’m very happy.”

“Chad.” Jared settled on the floor next to his friend, looking up from the large expanse of his friend’s stomach. “You can tell me everything.”

The voices from downstairs fluttered around them as one muffled sound. The party would continue even without the honoree. It was a miserable party, Jared decided. More about the alpha that had successfully breed an omega than the omega preparing for a scary time in their life. 

This was the life Chad had dreamt about. The omega had grown up with nothing because his parent had been loose. There were whispers in the church about who could possibly be Chad’s sire, but the alpha was long gone, and Rex had worked under the table to make ends meet. The Murray family never missed a free meal provided by the church or community and even the uniform Chad wore at school had been handed down from others on the same scholarship program. Chad had clawed his way into the Alpha-Omega Relations Program with dreams of rising above his position in their small town to something grand.

“I’m happy with everything I earned.” Chad finally looked at Jared. “I saved myself to get an alpha who could provide for me so I wouldn’t have to do what my mom every day to make sure I was feed and clothed. As long as Rachael is an alpha, I will continue to be happy.”

“And if she isn’t?”

“Rachael _will be_ an alpha.”

Jared sighed. “You’re right, she will be.”

He nearly jumped when Chad’s head lowered on his own and the warm breath slipped along his scalp. “I can’t do this again, Jaybird. I don’t want to spend another heat with her. It hurt so much.”

Wrapping his arms around the other omega’s middle, Jared rubbed himself into the protruding belly. “I remember you saying.”

“Didn’t it hurt for you?”

“Jeff was… is very patient with me.” Jared rubbed the tense muscles along Chad’s spine between his fingers. “I think your experience with heat and my experience is very different.”

Chad snorted a laugh. “Are you saying a prude like you enjoys heat sex?”

Face red, Jared rubbed the belly again with his cheek. “I enjoy it,” He smiled as he remembered the sensual touches along his spine, the pink lips and stubble against his ear as Jeff constantly stopped and checked that Jared was okay with everything happening to his body, “I enjoy making love with Jeff.” He sat back on his heels, looking at his friend’s puffy eyes and solemn expression that never belonged on jokester Chad Murray’s face. “And I wish you could have the same feeling with someone you love.”

“Definitely not Sophia.” Chad puffed out a laugh. 

“A-are you going to take Benny up on his personal trainer?” 

The thought alone of ignoring the sanctity of marriage seemed so foreign to Jared. He couldn’t imagine ever thinking about someone besides his Jeff. 

But Chad was not Jared. They were never the same person.

Chad entered this program for status and money. 

And apparently so did Sophia.

“Probably. I mean, if Sophia can get omegas on the side – and she thinks I don’t know about her and the help, my fucking doula! – then shouldn’t I be allowed to have a little bit as well? I just have to go back to Sophia for those godawful heats. And if Rachael is an alpha, then I will get birth control and heat suppressants and will never have to go to her bed again.” Chad settled back in the rocker, hand returning to rub his belly that seemed to bounce and expand every few seconds. Jared tilted his head until he received a nod before he put his hand on the other man’s belly. It jerked upward toward his hand.

"Very creepy," said Chad.

"Very beautiful," chastised Jared.

“I wish you all the best.”

Chad’s smile was small, but real. “Thank you.”

On the long drive home, Jared held Jeff’s hand.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jeff?”

Long, narrow fingers traced the patch of coarse hair down past the dip of the navel to the arch of the alpha’s cock already starting to twitch and show interest. Jared tapped the red tip once, then again before moving back up to the long path of hair where he tapped his fingers in mock Morse code. 

“Sweetheart?” Jeff moved his hand to the back of Jared’s head, pulling the younger male closer so he could press his lips to the crest of the teen’s upper lip. His hips shifted up suggestively and settled his hardened cock into Jared’s hand. The request was silent and yet Jared knew exactly what his husband wanted as the night was broken by the peeking sun over the horizon.

A soft kiss pressed against the side of his mouth. Jeff’s breaths were quick and rough as Jared’s hand moved from the base and over the loose skin, stopping along the tip where his thumb rubbed the slit. “Do some omegas put their mouths… down there?” Jared squeezed his palm in just the right area, where Jeff’s knot would form had he been in heat.

Jeff’s breathing hitched. “Oh, Sweetheart…”

“Would you want me to put my mouth on you?” He could feel his cheeks heat up as he continued his ministration. Each tug could feel the pulsing of a vein under his palm followed by the raise of strong hips that chased the grip. 

“If you were to put your lips on me, I’d come like a pre-pubescent alpha who just popped his first knot.” Jeff’s fingers played with the long strands of hair that the omega had been neglecting to cut outside of a trim to avoid split ends. “Fuh- where did you hear about that, my naughty little omega?” He continued to thrust his hips up, along Jared’s thigh.

“A-around,” Jared closed his eyes as Jeff’s lips moved down along the shoulder bone. “Would you want me to?”

“I don’t want you doing anything you’re not ready for.” Jeff raked his teeth over the bone as his hips jerked and shifted. 

Jared sat up, releasing his hold on Jeff’s hard cock. “I-I want to.” He shimmied down the bed, leveling himself with the thick girth between his alpha’s legs. It wasn’t that he didn’t see it often. In the comfort of the home, Jeff often went without his pants or would wander in just his briefs. He was always interested when he saw Jared and more than once the omega had taken his husband in his hand.

Uncertainty finally set in as he watched the red tip twitch. He took a deep breath and licked the tip, forcing the unpleasantness of it all leave him at once. It was heavy and meaty against his tongue, not really tasting like anything but flesh. Jared closed his eyes as he settled the tip between his lips and kitten licked only the tip before attempting to put more in his mouth. It rubbed against the top of his mouth and he reeled back with a cough.

“Just focus on the head, Sweetheart. Ignore the rest.”

Breathing heavily, Jared looked up Jeff’s prone body. The man was resting against the pillows watching him through half-lidded eyes. The omega bent down and took the tip in his mouth, his hands moving forward to wrap around the base to stop himself from even thinking about taking more in right now. He tried again only once, the tip of his nose brushing along the side of his hand before he pulled back up to repeat.

That was much easier than trying to fit as much in as he could. 

Above him Jeff’s breathing became more ragged, soft sighs and whispers filling the room as he murmured, “Yea, like that, fuck, so good…”

Pleased with himself, Jared blew air across the tip before swallowing it back down. He focused on breathing through his nose as he dipped further down to take a little more in his mouth while letting the weight rest on his tongue. He nearly snapped back as he felt a sudden burst of salt and musk on his tongue that felt heavy and then it was gone as he pulled back and released the tip with a noisy pop.

It was sudden that he was flipped over onto his front, hips in the air as Jeff thrust against his backside. Jared couldn’t stifle the shout as the man pushed into his wet opening and bottomed out almost immediately. 

“So good.” Jeff whispered against the shell of his ear. “I’m so fucking lucky.” He rutted forward, grabbing the headboard as his hips snapped into Jared’s bottom over and over. “Not going to last, Sweetheart.”

“Jeff…” Jared closed his eyes as he grabbed the pillow. His knees were shaking as Jeff hit that spot deep inside him before pulling out, brushing along a line that made his toes curl. “Jeff!” Jared pushed himself back to keep his husband hitting that spot deep inside him. It worked as Jeff focused in on that area, arms wrapped around Jared’s chest as he grunted and groaned.

A wetness filled him just as Jeff groaned through clenched teeth, “Comin’.” He continued to rock forward as he came, smearing the cum along Jared’s canal. He could already feel the leak of some escaping and rolling down his leg with each thrust as Jeff continued to work himself into the omega.

“I think you were supposed to come in my mouth.” Jared whispered into the pillow as the alpha leaned into his back, softened dick still in the omega. 

Jared groaned as his alpha twitched inside him.

“Going to make me hard again if you keep talking like that, Sweetheart.” Jeff settled his hands on the omega’s hips and pulled back. His thumb brushed along the underside of Jared’s body, along the perineum until it pressed along the puffy rim of Jared’s entrance. “Fuck you’re so wet back here. Always so wet since your last heat.”

Smiling over his shoulder, Jared rolled out of bed to shuffle to the connecting bathroom so he could clean himself. “That’s because of you,” He blushed as he cleaned his backside, washing the remnants of his husband’s seed down the drain. From the corner of his eye he could see the alpha still lounging on the bed watching him. “Did it feel good?” He finally asked.

“It was wonderful, Jared. You were wonderful.” Jeff leaned on his arm. “But what brought it on?”

Jared blushed again. “You do so much to me and it feels really good. I wanted to return the favor and Chad said when he wants to thank Sophia he takes her in his mouth, so I thought I could, y’know.” He walked into the bedroom, leaning over to kiss his husband on his lips. “I need to wash the sheets, they’re a mess.”

The alpha rolled to his feet, helping Jared gather the blankets and sheets. Without even a sense of decency, the older man marched the sheets to the laundry room on the first floor and Jared listened as the machine was turned on shortly before Jeff returned.

They showered together that morning. It was still early as Jared made breakfast for his husband after, plating a decent southern platter for his husband to enjoy before work. 

“I’ll drive you to Chad’s so you don’t have to take the bus.” Jeff murmured over his coffee with his newspaper spread out as he absently helped himself to sausage links. Jared nibbled politely on his scrambled eggs on toast.

“I don’t mind taking the bus, I don’t want you being late for work.”

“I just have case reviews in the morning. They can wait for me.” Jeff swallowed the last of his coffee before Jared dutifully topped him off. Two coffees with breakfast and enough for a thermos before the man left for work. Behind them the radio played softly with the latest top-40 playlist that Jared tuned into each morning. “I want to spend the morning with my beautiful omega.”

Together they gathered the things they needed for the day with Jared checking that his wallet was in his backpack that was filled with extra baby things he always kept on hand before visiting with Chad and baby Rachael. He never knew when Chad would forget to top his own diaper bag with new diapers or a change of onesie for the messy baby. It wasn’t like he spent a lot of time with his daughter unless Jared was there visiting and Jared only came out once a week since a full day in Dallas affected his routine at home.

It would be nice not having to worry about the bus schedule. 

“I want you to take this.” Jeff pressed his credit card into Jared’s hand. “Treat yourself and Chad. Don’t go blowing the full limit but do something fun. Buy yourself something.”

Jared looked at the card with uncertainty. He really didn’t like using credit when he did so well saving the spending cash that Jeff gave him every month for his allowance. 

“If you don’t want to spend it on yourself, find something for you that will make me happy.” Jeff kissed Jared’s neck at the first red light he came upon. “A new robe or pretty updos you omegas love so much.”

“Y-you’re incorrigible!” Jared blushed, but tucked the card into his wallet with plans to discuss with Chad other ways to thank his husband for everything. If there was anyone who knew how to spend money, it was Chad. “What time are you off work?” He changed the subject quickly as he felt the wetness of his backside seeping into his underwear. 

He’d become such a whore since his wedding. No amount of prayer could save his soul these days.

“Well if Sam has those records for me on the Samson case, I should be done at six tonight. If not, I’ll be off a bit earlier but will probably be working pretty late this Thursday to prepare for court. I’ll call Sophia’s when I’m off so don’t get on the bus, I’ll come get you and we can have dinner together before going home.” He closed his hand over Jared’s, watching the traffic as he merged onto the interstate.

October had brought rainy weather and along with it, a sudden chill in the air. Jared had spent a better portion of his previous weekend calling his family almost every hour as San Antonio flooded, only breathing the smallest sigh of relief that his mother dismissed his worries that they were above flood zone. They had a few leaks in the house and she was saddened that the flooding destroyed her beautiful gardens. Dallas had escaped that same fate, but it had rained and sprinkled and then became cold.

Jared tightened his jacket around his shoulders as he played with the radio. “Momma wants us to come down for Thanksgiving this year. I said I’d talk to you about it.”

“Would she mind if we swung by Houston to pick up my mother? I hate her being alone in the omega community during the holidays.” Jeff settled back in his seat as his flicked on his turn signal. 

“Momma likes to host, so I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. I’ll call and ask tonight.” Jared settled with the station he was listening to that morning, smiling at the toilet humor the host engaged in with the callers. He kept the volume down as he saw the twitch of Jeff’s fingers ready to turn the radio off by the third toilet flushing sound. Usually they listened to country when riding together as a middle ground, but Jared’s age often came into play as he would settle into the Pop Hits of the week and could sing along with most artists being presented. Jeff preferred the soft orchestra sound of his local classical station mixed with the news channels. Or barring either of them, the silence of just having his radio turned off. “I forgot to tell you; Danni invited us to Cody’s birthday.”

“Sam mentioned it to me last week. Well, she mentioned not buying the kid one more noise maker or she’d kill me.” Jeff’s smile stretched. “She’s hoping you’ll be a more sensible gift giver to a five-year-old from what I gather.”

Alpha Samantha worked with Jeff as a paralegal for the law firm. She’d been at work since before she passed the bar exam the summer of her graduation, working herself to the bone to become an esteemed paralegal under Jeff’s supervision just before she and her omega welcomed their first child into the world. 

Jared admitted to have silently judged the two for not being applicants from the Alpha-Omega Relations program when they had first met. Danneel had been a schoolteacher for preschool with a series of speculation at her unmarried status at twenty-four. She had _chosen_ Samantha rather than the other way around. Apparently, the omega – one year older than the alpha – had seen the alpha studying for the LSAT in the library and had decided to assist Samantha in studying for her exams. 

_“The secret is always staying one lesson ahead of the student.”_ Danneel explained with a cheeky smile. _“An impressed alpha is an interested alpha.”_

Their marriage was not what he’d heard about. There was no broken vows or complaints and while there had been lean times when Danneel was forced out of her job after marriage, they had been able to start a life together. Danneel had even waited until she had her first child, an alpha they named Cody. _“Always do things on your own time, not someone else’s. That’s the key to a happy life.”_

Jared wasn’t sure if it was hogwash, but they certainly seemed happy with the arrangement.  
“There’s this talking bird that’s the new hot item. They were talking about it on the program this morning. A furby, or something like that. Apparently, it sings and its eyes moves. Kids are loving it.” Jared tapped his chin.

Jeff’s grin became almost sinister. “Sounds positively ghastly. We’ll go looking for one this weekend.”

“It might be hard. I hear they’re _really_ popular. Like Elmo popular.”

“Still a few weeks before shopping season. I think we can find one if we put our heads together.” Jeff snickered.

Chad’s home was still overpowering to the senses. Jared took a steadying breath as he tightened his grip on his backpack before turning to his husband to press a kiss against the side of the older man’s chin. “Have a good day at work.”

“Have fun with your friend.” Jeff closed his hand over the back of Jared’s head and pulled them together for a kiss before releasing his spouse. “Remember, I’ll call before I come out so at least be back before four so we don’t miss each other. I don’t want to have to search every bus from here to Plano looking for you.”

Jared stole one more kiss. “I promise, I’ll wait here this evening. I’m sure Chad and Alpha Sophia won’t mind. Bye!” He hopped out of the car and nodded at the doorman waiting patiently on the curb. The alpha gave him an absent nod and allowed him inside the condo without question.

Chad’s apartments were a flurry of activity with the two maids cleaning the already spotless floors and the nanny pacing the front room with Rachael crying a fit in her arms. The omega – a pretty girl in her late teens – passed the baby to Jared the moment she saw him and wandered off about taking her break and if they needed her, Chad knew who to call. 

Not that Jared cared. The more visits he made into Dallas the more he learned about the disarray that was the Bush residence. The omega may have meant to call her employer who would then contact the omega at her other location – Sophia Bush’s office. Chad had voiced frustration that the nanny spent more time with Sophia than she did Rachael and hardly had the patience to care for the child. 

“Let’s go find your momma.” Jared whispered to the whimpering child, letting his pinky be used as a pacifier until he could stop by the nursery to gather the proper soothers to tend to Rachael’s needs. As he wandered up the flight of stairs to the second floor of the condo, he stage whispered to the little girl, “You’re the most prettiest omega this side of Texas. One day your momma’s gonna have to fight off suitors with a stick to keep you safe. Yes he will, yes he will.”

He gathered a pacifier off the changing table rack before making quick work to change the baby’s diaper before continuing his search through the house.

In the back room he heard the dull thump of bass from the stereo. Pushing the door open, Jared jumped as he caught the sight of Chad seconds before he was being split open by an alpha’s erect dick. Slamming the door shut, Jared huddled in the hallway with Rachael. “L-let’s go and have a bottle while momma…momma makes himself presentable.” He wandered back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The maid scrubbing the floor gave him a bored glance up before continuing the clean the grout while whispering in Spanish to her companion. Jared prepared a bottle with formula and waited patiently in the formal dining room for Chad to make an appearance almost twenty minutes later, freshly washed and smelling of a sweet perfume.

“Sorry about that, Jaybird. Usually you don’t get here until noon because of the bus schedule.”

“Jeff dropped me off,” whispered Jared. He kept his eyes on the windows that oversaw the city. “Chad, what if Sophia had seen that.”

“But she didn’t. She never comes home early on Thursdays because that’s when you come over and the fucking nanny goes to see her at the office. Ooh, there’s my little Rachael.” Chad reached out for his daughter, who settled completely once in her mother’s arms. He rocked the little girl, not even glancing up as the alpha he’d been with came through the dining room to schedule another session the following week.

“Your friend is welcome to join,” He leaned into Jared, a strong accent following his words. 

“I’m good.” Jared averted his gaze to the floor. 

“Shame.” The instructor straightened his spine and leaned over Rachael to press a kiss to Chad’s temple. “I’ll see you next week, darling omega.”

Chad giggled and tilted his head back for a better kiss before using his free hand to push the alpha out the door. “Sorry about that, Jaybird. He flirts with everyone.” He returned to the dining room. “A little warning would have been nice, by the way.”

“Sorry, Jeff kind of just offered to drive me into Dallas today. Do you mind if I stay here until he picks me up after work?”

The other omega shook his head. “You know you’re always welcome here. Just, a little warning next time. I know you don’t like to see that kind of stuff.” He shifted his daughter on his side and gave her a sniff before glancing up at Jared, knowingly. “Thanks for taking care of her. You were always great with children.”

“It was my pleasure. Rachael’s a sweetie. Unlike her momma.” The last was said with a playful smirk and Jared chortled when Chad kicked his ankle under the table. “Let’s get out of the house today, Chad. The rain stopped.” Both omegas climbed to their feet. In the foyer the staff helped Chad prepare the stroller while Jared checked the diaper bag for all the needed baby items that weren’t supplied in his own bag.

Dressed warmly, the three of them walked to the upscale shopping district that Chad frequented when he first moved into the city. They leaned together as they walked, whispering secrets and opinions back and forth as they watched those around them. Chad’s jokes were always slightly meaner, but they made Jared laugh all the same as they presented their own entertainment as they walked.

It was nearing noon when they took a stop at a bistro. Taking a table on the front deck, Chad positioned them discretely behind a partition wall to block them from view of onlookers in the street as he feed his daughter from a bottle. “Motherhood is so weird,” he complained as his water was topped off by the server. “I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that this little thing needs me for everything.”

“It’s always been like that.” Jared shrugged as he sipped his own drink. “Did it hurt?” He nodded toward Rachael. 

“The worst. Sophia wanted me to do it natural. Since she paid for the doctors and all. I at least won not having to breastfeed. Ugh, I watched one of the mom’s at baby yoga nurse her kid. It was so gross.” Chad shook his head.

Jared rested his head on his hand. “I don’t know, it sounds comforting. It’s what they’re for.”

“Ugh, you sound like our parenthood instructor. He had what, seven kids and was still feeding them in class. Remember that time he leaked everywhere in class? Just kept going while he sprayed everywhere.” Under his breath he repeated, “fucking gross.”

Wincing at the memory, Jared played with his straw. “I admit, Omega Adams was… a bit weird.”

“Omega Adams was a masochist. Mom says all his children were born naturally at home.” Chad adjusted the bottle to assist Rachael, her hazel eyes staring up at him with boredom. “Seriously, there’s better things you could be doing with your nipples then feeding a brat. Trust me. Let your alpha have a go.”

“Chad!” Jared hissed, looking around the patio. “I’m not talking about that.”

The other omega laughed. “Come on, Jaybird. We’re both mated adults. Don’t think I can’t see those hickies on your collar. Are you mated to a werewolf? Does he bite you everywhere?” Chad wiggled his brows. “Come on, dish.”

“I’m not talking to you anymore.” Jared crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at the wall. Chad chortled even as the server came to their table to take their order. When she left, Jared closed his hands around his cup as his friend put Rachael in her stroller for a nap. Above them the heaters continued their soft hum as they warmed the outside space. “Do you think I should?”

Adjusting the stroller cover to better protect his daughter, Chad glanced over. “Should you what?”

Jared ducked his head into his chest wanting to disappear as the question escaped him, “Should I let Jeff touch my breasts?”

“Well,” Chad started, tapping his wrist, “I mean, it depends? Is it something you like? Then go for it. Is it something he might like, but you get no pleasure from? Maybe. If it just makes you miserable, don’t bother. That’s between you and him. Sophia’s not that interested, but Javier,” his _fitness instructor_ , “he loves to suck on them.” He tapped his own drink in thought as he decided what line was too much information. “I prefer when they’re bitten, but since he’s not my appointed alpha we can’t leave marks so it’s not as much fun.”

“He kissed them before,” Admitted Jared, “It just felt weird.”

“Well, let him try again and see if it’s any better. I’m sure your alpha isn’t going to put up a fuss about rolling in the sheets with you, Jaybird.” He glanced up as their server came out with the tray of food. “I’m happy for you.” Chad admitted halfway through his salad. 

Jared stuffed the last of his sandwich in his mouth, washing it down with his drink before answering, “About what?”

“You’re finally opening up. I mean, you’re still a bit of a grandma about sex, but at least you admit you’re having it. Pretty regularly too from what I can tell these days.” Chad scrapped a piece of spinach into his light dressing while staring longingly into the home fries Jared was devouring as his side. “I’m just glad that you’re opening up. Growing up.” 

“Don’t feel very grown up,” Jared admitted as he placed a handful of fries on Chad’s plate. The other omega’s smile shined. “I don’t like the lights on, I don’t like talking about it. I want it, I really do, but then we’re in the moment and I’m so embarrassed about what my body is doing and what his is doing.”

“Give it time. I was embarrassed the first night with Sophia and Javier. I mean, I wanted to see and had sneaked peeks at magazines, but those pictures aren’t the same as looking at a real alpha. You just have to push forward and enjoy. It’s so much better with someone you want to be with, I know that now.”

They ordered a dessert to share while continuing to let Rachael nap in her stroller. It was as he was discussing the flooding in their hometown that he heard a familiar shout of his name from the main restaurant.

“Jared Morgan! What a pleasant surprise!” Jensen approached them cool, green eyes taking both omegas in. “And a friend! Even better! I haven’t heard from you since just after Independence Day, Jeff’s not been keeping you locked up has he?” The last was said in a joking manner, but his gaze hardened on the younger omega.

“N-no, I’ve just been really busy.” Jared averted his gaze. Chad kicked his ankle. “Oh! Um, this is my friend from San Antonio, Chad. He just had a baby and I’ve been up here, helping.” Internally he nodded at his excuse finding it more reasonable than admitting he purposely scoped the butcher window weekly to avoid the unusual alpha.

Jensen turned and his smile grew only wider as he accepted Chad’s hand. “Nice to meet you! I’m glad Jared has some friends up here watching out for him.”

Chad purred in delight, flashing his friend a toothy smile. “Jared, you didn’t mention you had such a nice _alpha_ out in Plano. Wherever did you two meet?”

“He was – is – my butcher.” Jared whispered. Under the table he tugged at his cloth napkin.

Elbows on the table, Chad settled his chin into his palms. “Is that so? I’m sure you set him up with all sort of meats.” He wiggled his brow.

Jensen’s cheeks reddened as Jared groaned into his palms, praying the table would swallow him as he hissed, “It’s not like that, Chad.”

Clearing his throat, Jensen turned to Jared again. “I was just worried when I hadn’t seen you for awhile. You didn’t lose my card, I hope.” He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a business card. The same card still at home in Jared’s junk drawer because he’d felt embarrassed throwing it away. 

“No, I didn’t lose it. I just don’t need it. Thank you, Alpha Ackles, but I’m quite content with my current life plan and have no plans of calling _you_.” He raised his hand to call for the bill while never taking his eyes off the alpha.

Jensen’s smile disappeared. “We offer a variety of services. You’re what, sixteen?”

“Seventeen.”

“You’re still a kid,” Jensen shook his head. “Probably have a half-finished educational degree in home economics, government sponsored. Basically, you were taught skills to be a stay-at-home omega, which is great – don’t get me wrong – but there’s more to you than that. We want to help you acquire skills the schools don’t think to teach you. Maybe you’re interested in accounting or nursing, or one of the informational technologies that are coming out? I got a friend who swears that it’s going to be important to learn how to use not only technology but the internet. He’ll teach you everything you need to know about computers.”

“I’m good.” Jared growled. “If I want to learn, the annex teaches those classes.”

“With permission from an alpha.”

“As it should be.”

Jensen cringed. “Look, Jared…”

“You have no right to call me that, Alpha Ackles.”

“You’re right, my apologies.” Jensen settled back in his chair. “I’m told I’m a bit forceful in my approach, but I really do worry, and I want to offer our services should you ever feel you need help. Just call us and we will be there to help.” Instead he offered the card to Chad, who accepted it with a raise of his brow. “Even you, if you need anything please call. We serve the Dallas region but we have offices in all the big cities across the state.”

Chad shifted the card in his hand. “Er, thank you?”

When Jeff’s credit card was returned, Jared stood up. “It was nice seeing you, Alpha Ackles. Let’s go, Chad.”

“Uh, right…” Chad clambered to his feet. “Have a good day, Alpha Ackles.” He nodded his head toward the other man before pushing his stroller.

Once outside, Jared took a steadying breath and placed his hand on the edge of the stroller. “Oh, that was horrible.” He whispered as he leaned forward, the fight leaving him in one fell swoop.

“That was fucking awesome, Jaybird! I never seen you with that much energy!” Chad’s walk had an extra step as they started back to the condo. “And against an alpha, too! Oh, that was so liberal of you.”

“Oh, Sweet Jesus,” Jared groaned. “I should go back and apologize.”

“No, no. Don’t do that.” Chad pulled Jared into his side. “You stood up for yourself and your marriage. Feel proud.” He leaned forward on the stroller to take in the card in his hand. “He might be pushy, but I think he means well.” He tucked the card into the diaper bag before straightening his back. “Let’s go back, I got a few new tapes I’ve yet to see we can watch them together.”

* * *

He and Jeff arrived home shortly after seven that night to a quiet neighborhood and a slight mist of rain that lowered the temperatures further. Following his husband inside, Jared silently made his way to the living room while Jeff checked the messages on the answering machine. 

Silence filled the space between them as he waited for Jeff to finally settle from work in his favorite armchair and the local news. 

Jared waited for the commercials before the sports section to finally break the silence. “How do you know Jensen?”

Jeff muted the television. “What’s that, Sweetheart?”

“Jensen,” Jared repeated, “the butcher? How do you know him?”

The man made a low noise in the back of his throat. “I know his father. The kid means well, but he’s hardheaded. Likes to poke hornet nests and doesn’t know when to stop even after he’s been stung a few hundred times. Well, every time he got in trouble his father called me to take the case if it’s in this district.”

“How does he get in trouble?” Jared watched the flashing colors on the screen as the sports section started. The fat, balding alpha danced across the screen as he dissected the last game played by their beloved Cowboys. 

“The Ackles,” Jeff paused to gather his thoughts, “They’re a good sort. I agree with a lot that Alan does for his family. He’s a bit more liberal than most but knows how to keep his head down and not draw attention. Jensen is a lot more extreme than his father. He has it in his head that he himself can change the world and he doesn’t care who he hurts to reach his vision. He’s not violent and he’s not a full-on criminal or I’d never have taken his cases, but he is a social reformer that walks the line dangerously.” He rubbed the space between his eyes. “While I would love nothing more than for you to avoid him, the minute I let him go from my client list I knew he’d sink his claws in.”

Jared sat up. As he leaned forward, he looped his arms around his knees. “He gave me his card.”

“I saw. In the junk drawer.”

“I wasn’t going to call him.”

“I’d like to hope I do you right that you never feel the need to call him, but I would like you to keep his card on the just in case. The boys a public menace, but if anyone – myself included – is ever a threat to you or any other omega that you know, I want you to call him.” Tired hazel eyes turned to Jared. “I’d rather that until the situation arises that, God forbid, you need him, that you avoid lengthy time with him. For my own peace of mind. If he’s bothering you, I’ll give him a talking down. If that doesn’t work, I’ll sic his father on him. That usually shuts the kid up for a few months.”

Jared nodded. “He’s not bothering me too much, he’s just very pushy. It’s like he assumes the worst between us.”

“That’s because he’s seen the worst.” Rising to his feet, Jeff changed seats. His weight dropped heavily onto the couch next to Jared and he reached for his omega to gather the boy into his arms. “I’m sure you have noticed the relationship between Chad and Sophia. It’s very different from our own.”

“Very.” Jared admitted with wide eyes. The more he saw the underbelly of his friend’s marriage, the more he loved what he found in Jeff.

“For a lot of omegas, particularly those in the Alpha-Omega Relations program, that’s how their relationship ends up. It starts with a flurry of passion from a heat and never really warms with love. Eventually the two begin to resent each other or only do the bare minimum that’s required to give off airs that the program was a success.”

“My parents met from the program.”

“As did mine. I’m not saying every couple will end up like Chad and Sophia. Some can rise above it, but others were never really suited for their match and there’s no way to escape.” He rubbed the small of Jared’s back as he breathed in the scent of the omega’s hair. “And when it becomes bad that they need any escape, Jensen steps in to protect them. He fights to free them from their contract with the alpha and the government and then rehabilitates them once successful to find work. Sometimes it works, a lot of the time it doesn’t, and it was my job to argue that he was a stupid kid trying to be a social reformer.”

Tucking his legs over Jeff’s, Jared shimmied himself into the alpha’s lap. He tried to ignore the nagging reminder in the back of his head that he was still growing and eventually would be too tall to do this. Most of his family towered over his husband and he was following the same growth patterns as his older brother. “I don’t need saving.”

“As long as you’re with me, he will believe that you do.” Jeff brushed his fingers through Jared’s hair, kissing the top of his brow. “I can’t save every omega like Jensen thinks we should, but if I can at least save you, then I’d like to think I’m doing my part for the crusade.”

“I like being your omega.”

A warm breath brushed along his scalp as Jeff laughed. “And I like being your alpha. I like having you here in my arms.” He gave Jared the smallest of squeezes that took the air from his lungs in a pleasant way and Jared snuggled deeper into the man’s work shirt. “I would give you the world if I could.”

And even though he would be appalled with his behavior the next day, Jared made love to Jeff on that couch in front of the wide windows for the neighborhood to see. _And I would happily take the world that you give me_.


	5. Chapter 5

There was only one pill left in the aluminum packaging. There has been one pill in there for days.

In all honesty, Jared should have gone to the pharmacy with his prescription last week. Jeff had filled it with the pharmacy only minutes after they left the clinic and that was a month ago. It’s only a matter of time before they call Jeff and he will have to come clean. Right now, he fields the calls and deletes the messages before his husband comes home because Jared’s embarrassed about how manipulative he is being.

In the mornings Jared always makes Jeff breakfast. While the older man showers and dresses, Jared packs a lunch for his husband that may or may not be eaten depending if Jeff has meetings at lunch. He sets the table and waits quietly for his husband to sit at the head of the table before lacing their fingers as he leads prayer.

All he has to do is open his mouth and explain to his loving husband that he’s changed his mind. Just admit that he hasn’t been taking his birth control and has ignored renewing the prescription.

Jared savagely eats a sausage instead while Jeff murmurs about the recent headlines filling the news. “My heat is in a few days,” He finally says instead as he drinks his towering cup of milk to avoid looking into the alpha’s eyes. Across from him he can see the crease of the newspaper in Jeff’s hand as well as the far-off look. The alpha’s been so busy trying to make sure he has his partnership hours reported. Being a partner is a lot harder than just being an associate. It’s a position he had to buy. People expect a lot from him. 

Apparently, he’s been rushing appearances because in a week the courts close until the New Year. Long hours caused a near missed Thanksgiving that had him eating leftovers after the others had already dined. This had led to their first argument as a married couple. Jeff’s walked on eggshells since not wanting to upset his omega any more than necessary, especially since he might have actually forgotten that Jared has two heats per year and the last was in June.

It felt like a lifetime ago already.

“I’ll get my work completed before then. If it happens and I’m not home, call the office. Sam will patch you through to me and I’ll get my butt home.” He folds his paper and reaches for Jared’s hand to squeeze. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy sweetheart. I promise I will spend the holidays with you.”

Jared smiled. “I know.” On his plate his scrambled eggs look runny and it’s not his best attempt at making breakfast. His mind had been in other places for the last few days, easily blamed on his approaching heat. “I didn’t mean what I said. I know you do everything because you love me.”

It still bothers him that in a moment of anger he wanted nothing more than to hurt his usually attentive husband. He still remembers throwing that vase and narrowly missing Jeff’s head. He could still hear his accusation that Jeff spends so much time at the office because he’s screwing one of the legal aides – Mike or whatever, some wiry alpha that had mistakenly been _nice_ to Jared the last time they’d met. It was later that he realized he’d probably spent too much time with Chad, whose world view was starting to become gray with each passing week.

Raising Jared’s hand to his lips, the older man kissed the omega’s palm. “Only you. Only ever you.” He doesn’t retaliate or become upset when Jared’s age shows. He takes it in stride when the now seventeen-year-old omega becomes defiant and wistful, staring out windows at same age (alpha) peers going to social gatherings. He’s tried to fill his void with omega-approved activities, but every week a new friend leaves as another enters. Each week there are ultrasounds and congratulations and then sad, contemplative looks in his direction as if he’s broken.

His body feels heavy as he follows his husband to the garage. “I’m going to stay in today, I think,” He responds quietly to Jeff’s common question about his plans. 

There’s a jump in Jeff’s throat, just along his Adam’s apple, as if there’s something he wants to say but he has to force it down. Finally, he settles on, “You can come with me to work, if you’d like.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Jared flushed. He’d only been to Jeff’s office a handful of times. The last had resulted in the vase-incident. “No, really, I have so much to do here. Danneel says you’ve _never_ put up a tree, you Scrooge. We bought a new one last week and it’s been sitting in the guest room with all the other decorations I’ve been buying. It’s not going to put itself up.”

“I could help you tonight…”

Jared grinned, leaning into his husband to breath in the familiar scent of his cologne. “You could, or you could do me in front of the tree.”

“Whatever happened to my shy virgin omega?”

“You knotted him right away.” Jared pressed a kiss to the underside of the man’s jaw. “Now go, I’ve got people coming over and they can’t know I have a husband.”

“Cheeky.” Jeff sealed their mouths together and Jared was tempted to drag his husband back into their home to reaffirm their love. He’d heard rumors that the practice had taken up some omegas to clean the space and run errands. “I’ll try to move some of my caseload back to the aides. Remember, call me if you feel anything. Don’t try to ride it out this time.”

“Promise.”

Another kiss and Jeff was gone.

It wasn’t until after lunch that Danneel could finally make it over, daughter on her hip refusing for the fourth day to nap at a reasonable time. “Cody forgot his homework at home and I had to run it to his school and Avery’s been fussy all morning.” She entered the home and took off both her and Avery’s shoes. The little omega boy sniffled in his mother’s shoulder as they went. “Is Rachael’s playpen still set up?”

“In the guest room with the tree. We can put him down for a nap.” Jared led Danneel upstairs to the room that had originally been set up for his private space but had been transformed into an all purpose boarding when Chad came to visit (or hide, depending on who was asked). It had been a few weeks since the other omega had visited, his own heat having occurred alongside Thanksgiving forcing him to spend the week with his alpha in an attempt to provide an alpha baby.

Jared’s head throbbed at the thought of all the complaints Chad would come with during his next visit. He loathed to talk about his alpha and anything related to their marriage.

Even with his extra height and bulk, it still was a struggle to drag the tree down the stairs, particularly the angled turn that usually Jared loved so much since he could hide there and have a perfect view into Jeff’s office without ever being seen. “Why are you so short!” He hissed at the other omega as he was forced to cradle the full weight of the tree.

“Some of us are in his image, Tree Boy.” Danneel snorted back as her knees buckled on the stair. Together they tossed the tree onto the bottom of the stairs and caught their breath. “Those baked goods you promised better wow Samantha’s parents. I’ve got an image to uphold.”

“Heaven forbid they learn you’re a wretch in the kitchen.”

Danneel stuck out her tongue. “Samantha loves me in the kitchen.”

“Not for your cooking.”

“You’re so bad, Jared Morgan!” She giggled into her hand before helping him slide the box into the living room. “Been spending too much time with that Chad.”

“I ask for forgiveness. Sometimes they even accept my request.” Jared snapped open the box and gazed at all the packaging. “Why are there so many branches? Is the main tree color marked?” He pulled out the large base to push aside the fake pine that hid the slots for each branch. Of course, they weren’t marked, that would be too easy.”

Danneel glared at the tree. “I have some colored markers at home from Cody’s art supplies. Let me run and get them. Do you mind watching Avery?”

“Of course not.” He turned his attention to making piles of various sized branches to get his bearings straight as she left.

She returned less than ten minutes later with another omega at her heels. Genevieve Cortese was the young teenage omega of the oldest alpha on the block. She’d stopped attending school earlier that term in favor of taking care of her ailing alpha sire while he struggled to find an alpha willing to handle his spitfire of a daughter. Jared had tried to offer his older brother to the family, but apparently he wasn’t the stock that was suitable for his little angel. Jared hadn’t really socialized too much with the girl alone since she always had her sire on her heels.

“Oh my, that is a lot of tree. How’d you two bring it home?” She squatted next to the main base, raising it between manicured fingers. 

“Jared has an admirer.”

“I have a stalker. Jensen at least had a car since the bus refused us service as long as we had this tree. He just happens to make a good pack mule.”

Danneel leaned into Genevieve, fluttering her lashes. “If I weren’t married I would have offered him some light snacks. He was so manly. You’ve seen him – the young butcher over at Matthew’s Supermarket that flirts with all the omegas.”

“Daddy says not to talk to him,” Genevieve admitted. “We get our meats from Dallas.”

“You’re missing out. He’s got his sights on Jared. Gives him all sorts of discounts.”

Jared blushed. He did get discounts on his meat orders that were what continued to bring him over to the store even though Jeff had asked him to avoid Jensen. Typically he just let the man ramble about his omega crisis center and every service offered. Usually if he was with one of the other omegas, he was always good for a laugh. Even though he was pushy and opinionated about all of their relationships, he was always good for a laugh.

And the kids loved him since he always had a candy or two to give out. 

Genevieve shifted uneasily. Jared didn’t blame her as he pushed back, “It’s not like that. He’s just nice and understands I’m married. He isn’t like that with any of the omegas.” He uncapped a marker and started color coding the tree based on the instructions. There was no point in lying to himself that by the end of the season he’d know where the directions were if the box didn’t somehow vanish. 

After some quiet cursing and arguing with the other omegas, the tree was put up next to the front window. Genevieve’s solution to decorating it with tinsel and ornaments was to throw them at the tree and let them land where they will. “It’s how we used to do it before mom passed,” She explained once she got control of her giggling. “Daddy never said not to.”

“I just bought this.” Jared whined looking at two broken ornaments.

“I thought they were the shatter proof. I got younger siblings that would destroy ornaments.”

“He’ll learn, Gene, he’ll learn.” Danneel helped herself to the morning coffee. From the dining room table, Genevieve settled into Jeff’s chair to tear apart a sweet bun Jared had made the previous day when offered. Jared filled her teacup absently as he worked. “Sam’s uncle has a nut allergy, so don’t put those in the fudge. Every year he thinks one of us is trying to kill him and I refuse to be accused of it for the third year in a row.”

“No nuts in one batch, no dairy in a second? Are they really going to eat that much fudge?” Jared placed the necessary ingredients on the counter, purposely ignoring as Genevieve demanded a batch of his cinnamon rolls to take home. “This isn’t a bakery,” He swiped at her when she attempted to open the second container of sticky buns he’d made for the church bake sale. 

Genevieve pouted. “I just need a few. I met this alpha…”

“Details girl!” Danneel put her coffee down. Jared turned away from his baking, attention focused on the other omega who seemed to disappear into the seat. 

“He’s an accounting major and just a little bit older than me. He wanted to give me a tour of the campus.”

“A tour, right,” Jared rolled his eyes. He wasn’t naïve enough to not know what a tour of campus meant to an alpha. Chad had been on at least one tour in the last three months.

“No really! He was so sweet.” Genevieve rested his chin in her hands and exhaled sweetly. “Not that I wouldn’t have offered him my next heat, but daddy was so furious. It’s not what he wants for me and he doesn’t want one of … _them_ in the family.” She closed her eyes and sighed longingly. “What I wouldn’t give though. I remember back in school there were whispers, but I don’t think it’d be that different from a white alpha.”

Danneel grinned. “I’ve changed enough diapers and read enough books to tell you race doesn’t change what an alpha has in his pants.”

“I don’t think a baby is the same as a man, Danni.” Jared groaned.

“Put a sock in it, Morgan. You’ve only seen one.”

“I’ve seen my brother’s.”

“That’s…what, I,” Danneel’s jaw dropped. “The other Jeff, big brother Jeff Padalecki who came to visit last July, that Jeff?”

“Yes.”

“What were you doing when you saw him naked?” Her wild stare left him feeling uncomfortable, but he kept going.

“Taking a bath.” Jared said smugly. 

She smacked the top of her head with a groan. “As a kid, surely.”

“Well why else would I see my brother naked?”

It was Genevieve’s turn to laugh, choking on a part of her sticky bun before she washed it down with a glass of milk. “I at least can say I walked in on my older brother changing after football practice. He wasn’t much to talk about and daddy gave me such a talking to about knocking after that.” She shook her own head, brown hair falling over her shoulders in a familiar cut that his little sister had been sporting from some big television star. “But I don’t think daddy would ever let me marry Aldis Hodge.”

Reaching across the table, Danneel patted the other omega’s wrist. “Never say that. Your daddy would want you to be happy.”

“I should have been married last year. I’m the only unmarried omega in my church group.”

It was Jared’s turn to pat her hand. “Sometimes it’s not a bad thing to wait and if you like this Aldis Hodge, talk to your brother. He might be able to help you.”

The girl pulled apart another layer of sticky bun as Danneel excused herself to check on Avery. “Maybe. I just don’t want to be labeled poorly.”

“Trust me, no one here thinks poorly of your choices. See if Aldis wants to go on some dates in Dallas. We can chaperone if it makes you feel better so he’s not inappropriate with you.”

“You’d really do it?”

“I like to see people happy.” Jared smiled. “And you’re beautiful when you’re happy.”

* * *

Jared’s first heat came in the Winter of 1997. It started a few days before Christmas and carried on past the most holy of days. There had been no preparation and he’d attempted to continue with his daily routine and expectations as his body temperature rose and his thighs became slick. It had taken the force that was his mother to lock him away in his room until he came back to himself. He never wanted to think back of his mother holding his arms to his sides and telling him that there was no solution to the intense burning besides an alpha.

His second heat had been delayed in June by two weeks. His gynecologist believed it was caused by his sudden interest in sex outside of his heats. Between his honeymoon and the heat he’d explored several aspects of sex with his alpha and had wanted for little. When he had been in the Omega Academy he’d always been a diligent student and was eager to learn more about his body from the alpha that seemed to know so much. By the time his heat had started, his newfound interest had disappeared back into embarrassment because the body he was presenting wasn’t _his_ body that Jeff had fallen for over the last several weeks.

This body leaked and was too warm. It rolled into sheets and had trouble listening as he sought out any friction.

In June he’d been a little more prepared by adding water to their room so he could keep hydrated and bowls of fruits and nuts to keep his hunger abated. He’d attempted to do everything himself as shame for his own body overtook him. By the time he was in the throes of heat, he couldn’t find the energy to call Jeff from work and had instead hidden in the pantry as the shame grew.

Jeff had spent those days re-teaching Jared to embrace his omega self and ask for what he needed. He allowed the omega to climb and scent him while spending long hours just sitting on the alpha’s knot and enjoying the lucidity it caused as they talked about everything. It was a lot better than his first heat.

As Jared escorted the girls from his home, gifting them with countless baked goodies to hand deliver between the neighbors and their affiliated churches. He’d given Genevieve a hug and promised to assist her in whatever means to find her alpha because while he did advocate for the program that brought him Jeff, it had also brought Chad Sophia so she deserved to find happiness with an alpha before getting married.

Alone in his home, Jared went to work cleaning the discarded boxes to hide in the garage until it was time to pack things away again at the start of the new year. Instead of fresh fruit he started the process of drying some fruits to mix with nuts and called Sam to have Jeff pick up some bottled waters on his way home.

While his heat hadn’t started yet, he could feel the pinprick pull of his insides. After calling Sam to alert Jeff, Jared hid in the bathroom as his body expelled any trace of excrement from his intestinal tract. As his body did what he needed to in preparation, he focused on the small package of pills and its one remaining pill.

He could still call Jeff and have him fill the prescription. 

Nimble fingers pressed on the aluminum casing to pop the pill from its place. It was chalky against his overstimulated skin. 

He flushed it with everything else.

The next morning he made an egg sandwich for Jeff to take with him to work before returning to their bed to nest. His husband gave him one final kiss before leaving and Jared felt the urge to cry about how horrible he was being by not telling Jeff about the pills. The man didn’t deserve to be treated that way. He’d bent over backwards giving Jared things he didn’t morally agree with. 

That night when Jeff came home Jared was still in the bed after only getting out long enough to chew numbly at some lone peanuts and drink some water. The man was leaving the bathroom, loosening his collar as he talked about his day and the promise to have the last of his work squared away by the next morning.

“I’ll be home by noon, I swear. We can spend every day together and then go to your parents for Christmas.” Jeff bent down to kiss Jared’s lips, cheek, then the tip of his nose. “You smell so good.” He finally said as he straightened his back.

“Feel so warm…” Jared whispered, pulling Jeff’s pillow closer to his tall frame. He’d spent a large part of his day inhaling Jeff’s pillow while thrusting against it like a whore. He usually stopped when realization had registered, more often than not as he heard his boyhood pastor in his ear calling him out for devilish behavior. He tried desperately to ignore it, replacing it with Jeff’s smooth bass telling him to do whatever felt right. 

Jeff’s hand felt heavy against his hip, tracing the line of bone before dipping into his pelvis along the V-shape that moved down to his tiny cock. Jared’s hips thrust out and into the warm hand that gripped him. “I bought some protein bars as well. The ones with chocolate that you like.” He bent over Jared, working his lips along the teen’s collarbone as his hand moved from tip to base before returning to the tip where he brushed his thumb along the slit.

“I’m out of birth control,” Blurted Jared.

Jeff’s hand slowed, becoming lax around him before finally resuming the steady pace it had before. “I’ll swing by the pharmacist and push an order.”

Jared shook his head. His hips began to shift forward on their own, into the hand and pillow in front of him as he hid his face into the sheets. Already he could feel lubrication pool between his legs and under his little dick along the slope of his thighs. He was leaving a big mess on the sheets. It was embarrassing but he couldn’t find the power to stop and run to the bathroom to shower like he had his second and first heat. This time he knew what he wanted and it wasn’t Jeff’s hand on his penis or even between his legs. He wanted his alpha filling him with more than just his knot.

“I want you.” Jared moaned as his thrust became erratic. The warm grip of his cock tightened just right and he rocked into the heat, seeking a useless frontal orgasm that would do little to alleviate the heat burning through his insides. “I want your baby. I want your baby, Jeff. Fill me, please.”

Jeff’s smile was sad. “That’s just the heat talking, Sweetheart. You’ll thank me once this is all over.”

Releasing his hold on the pillow, Jared tossed himself into Jeff’s arms. The man felt so much better than the pillow and it took little maneuvering to position his naked body over the man’s clothed hips. As if nothing had changed even though Jeff had released him when Jared changed position, the teen began to rock back and forth. “No, I won’t.” He whispered into Jeff’s neck; arms wrapped around broad shoulders. He kissed the space under the man’s chin, where the neck and jaw connected. The shivers under him were not lost.

He learned months ago the places Jeff often liked to kiss him were the same ones the alpha loved to be touched. 

“I want your babies. I’ve wanted them for some weeks now. Since Rachael and Avery. Want to make my alpha a proud daddy.” He nipped the spot below Jeff’s ear before cresting his tongue over the shell. Even after a long day at work he still had that faint taste of his soap from his shower that morning.

Jared’s left hand moved down and over the alpha’s chest then back up to the man’s tie where he gripped it between his fingers and pushed his hips down. His right worked under him, originally to assist in propping his weight but instead moving to his alpha’s zipper as he raised his hips. 

“Jared. Jared, don’t we need to talk about this.”

“Don’t need your words, need your knot.” Jared whispered.

“You’re in heat.” Jeff grabbed both of Jared’s hands, bringing them to his lips to kiss each individual finger. “Your body wants a baby, but you’ve still only seventeen. We agreed to wait until you were eighteen.”

“It’s not the heat, I swear,” whispered Jared. “I’ve been thinking about this ever since Chad’s baby shower. I’ve seen other alphas and their omegas and you’re not that. You’re perfect. You’re exactly what I wanted when my parents signed me up for the program. When I asked for us to wait it’s because you were still a stranger.” He brought forward his hands, still being held by Jeff, and kissed the alpha’s fingers this time. “You’re not though. You’re my best friend. You’re my lover. You’re _my_ alpha.” He looked into dark brown eyes and blown pupils. “I want to make _you_ mine now. I want to give you a whole pack of little Jeff’s.”

“Fuck.”

“I’ve been sure about this for days, Jeff. I won’t change my mind once the heat is gone because a baby is the right thing for us.”

Jeff broke their gaze first. “You promise,” He whispered hoarsely, “That this is what you want for us? You promise this is not a whimsy because you’re bored or jealous?”

“I thought it was. I am a little bored and mama swears a baby will fix that, but it really isn’t. I sometimes find myself standing in the extra room and imagine filling it with cribs. I stand at the bottom of the stairs and wait to hear a little voice call for mommy. I close my eyes and I see little you just like in those pictures your mama shows me every time we visit. You were a handsome baby and I can’t wait to hold the real thing.” 

Jeff exhaled. “I told you I’d give you the world.”

“And you have.” Jared kissed each finger again before leaning forward to close their mouths together. As he pulled back for air he continued softly. “You’ve given me the world, and now I want to give you it back.”

He was able to reclaim control of his arms as Jeff’s grip loosened and Jared wasted no time to reach under him, unzipping his alpha once more and reaching into the folds of clothing to find the alpha’s cock. It was huge in his hand, already pulsing along the veins and thickening with each passing second. His fingers moved south slowly, tracing over the loose skin for the knot that was warm and tight under his fingers. 

Jared gripped the base, holding it firmly into place as he raised his hips and positioned himself.

The breach didn’t burn like it did outside his heats. Wet and loose the tip penetrated his anus and moved each centimeter inside until the tip pressed against that warm spot that led to his omega-organs. Usually the area was closed off outside of heats, but his body was working into overdrive making his only external opening as a male ready to conceive. He could feel under him Jeff adjust his clothing so that the button was opened and he could open the slit of clothing more to avoid any incidents.

Not that Jared cared as he settled fully into Jeff’s lap, feeling the tip of the man’s cock penetrate that extra opening that led to his cervix and into his uterus. He pushed on the alpha’s chest until the man had laid completely back, knees toward the headboard while his head just barely rested on the foot of the mattress. Jared rocked forward, then back before rotating his hips trying to push more of the man’s cock into him. He could feel at his rim the loose skin for the knot. 

Hands on Jeff’s stomach he began to rock, sometimes raising his hips to pull the tip from his internal vagina before forcing it back in and along the wall lining that made his toes curl. The headboard rocked into the wall as the bed began to shift. Jared closed his eyes as he focused not on Jeff, but his own pleasure. Forward, back, left, right, bounce, bounce. 

His mouth fell open as his own tiny cock oozed its clear, useless orgasm across their stomachs. He could feel a burn in his bottom, the heat moving up his system as his stomach tightened with an internal orgasm. 

Jeff’s hands moved onto his hips, holding him in place as he began to thrust up frantically. At Jared’s rim the expanding knot began to catch and pull, forced in for a second before being pulled back out as Jeff attempted to reach a spot he couldn’t usually during their love making. His blunt nails dug into Jared’s hip, leaving red marks across pale skin. 

“Oh fuck, God, you’re so warm, Jay.” Jeff groaned as he tossed his head back. Jared’s eyes slit open as he watched his alpha come undone beneath him. Boldened, Jared moved his own hands from his hips to his pelvis area, touching the toned area and the faint hairs that had finally started to develop since his second heat. He couldn’t feel anything but he liked to imagine his insides being stirred. 

“You’re so big,” He rotated his hips with each thrust inside. “I can feel you all the way inside my vagina.”

“Dirty whore,” Jeff panted. “What happened to my innocent omega?”

“He fell in love with the most perfect alpha.” Jared bent forward, grabbing Jeff’s hands that had been squeezing the quilt at the foot of the bed. He laced their fingers and continued his rocking, enjoying the burn as the large knot was pulled from his body over and over. Each thrust would force it back in where he would go a little more to accommodate the space before finally it couldn’t be pulled back out. The omega groaned as it tugged on his insides as Jeff continued to thrust and shift. The tip of his cock felt so bloated against the inner opening of Jared’s inner hole, stuck in place along the cervix.

Jared’s tongue mapped Jeff’s, wrapping with the alpha’s in dominance. Jeff didn’t seem to mind as he sucked on Jared. His fingers squeezed the teen’s hands as his panting became more erratic.

“Not going to last, Sweetheart,” He panted against Jared’s mouth. “You’re so fucking tight, squeezing me.”

Jared moaned, rocking his hips to rub the man against that spot over and over. His body shook. “Fill me, alpha. Want you to fill me.” 

Jeff made a low, glottal noise as he did just that. His hips rocked forward and back in shallow thrusts as he spilled deep in Jared’s hole, a straight shot against the cervix that made the omega keen in delight and begin rocking in earnest as his body orgasmed again. 

As the alpha became lost in his own continuous orgasm, the omega continued to use the hard cock inside him. Each tug against the knot re-ignited a need that burned him inside and out. His ground his hips down, gyrating his body on the thick knot as his insides filled with thick semen. It was a perfect feeling, one that he hoped would never go away.

“I can feel you forever and always.”

Jeff pulled him back down into a sweet kiss. No other words needed to be said as his hands moved over Jared’s flat belly and a silent promise was made to fill that space with life.

* * *

“I could always cancel my morning appointment and come with you to the doctor’s.” Jeff chimed after Jared had ended morning prayer. 

Placing scrambled eggs on his buttered toast, Jared considered the option one last time before shaking his head. “No, go to your meeting. Genevieve is going to go with me to the doctors and then we’re going to do some shopping.” 

The last part was mostly a lie. Genevieve was going to go with him to his doctor’s appointment as it wasn’t unusual for omegas to take another omega with them to their gynecological visits rather than their alpha’s. Only after he was going to part ways with her at the mall so she could go on a date with Aldis without a chaperone. They would meet up to return to their respective homes in the mid-afternoon.

Jeff nodded, tugging on his fingers before flexing them. 

“Are you okay?” Jared tilted his head. Ever since he came downstairs Jeff had been focusing on his hand, trying to stretch the muscles and joints. 

“Slight tingle down the arm. I had an omega sleeping on it all night and it hasn’t fully woken up.” Jeff smiled before taking his coffee. “Well, if you’re sure you’re going to be all right, I’ll go to work but I expect you to find a payphone as soon as Dr. Collins gives his verdict. I don’t care which way it falls; you tell me.”

Jared nodded, chewing absently at the mouthful of bland egg and dry toast. “Do you think I am?” He finally asked.

“It’s hard to say. It’s only been a couple weeks since your heat and you weren’t off your birth control for very long prior to it. If you’re not, it’s okay.” He reached across the table and laced their fingers. “Your next heat is just before your eighteenth birthday. We’d be a little more on track with the original plan.” His thumb was rough against Jared’s knuckle as it moved back and forth stiffly. Jared gave the appendages a squeeze. “Breakfast was delicious,” Jeff finally whispered, “But I’m not really too hungry.”

“I made you some turkey wraps for lunch. They were teaching us how to make it at the library.” Jared rushed to the refrigerator to pull out the boxed meal. “I also put some fresh orange slices in it.” He settled the box on the table before sinking back into his seat. 

Smiling, the alpha finished his coffee. “You spoil me.”

Feeling hot under the collar, Jared quietly took his alpha’s hand again and allowed silence to fall between them. “I should get breakfast cleaned up.”

“Do you and Omega Cortese need a ride to Dr. Collins?” Jeff helped gather the dishes. It made Jared pleased to watch his alpha help around the house even though it often left him with less to do later. 

Shaking his head, the omega helped his alpha into his suit jacket and gave one final tug on the man’s tie before tucking it under the jacket where the buttons met. “We’ll be fine. Alpha Cortese has to make sure I’m not a threat to his daughter and that sometimes takes an hour before he releases her into my care. He’s very,” Jared clicked his tongue, “Old fashioned.”

Jeff snorted. “He’s a bigoted racist. It should comfort him knowing you’re an omega with no interest in his daughter but all he sees is your maiden name and roots and he thinks he can’t trust you to watch out for his little girl.”

“I’d sell her to gypsies in a second if I knew any.” Jared chuckled.

“You’d run away with her yourself if you weren’t an omega.” Jeff brushed the loose hairs at Jared’s ear. Each attempt to brush them aside just made the stubborn tresses fall back into place around his cheekbones. “Have a little brood of babies, letting her be so pretty on your elbow.”

“Jeff!” Jared squeaked. “I’d never.”

“I said if you were an alpha,” Jeff chuckled, flicking the tip of the omega’s nose. Jared’s face crinkled. “But you’re not. You’re my little omega and she’s someone else’s’ little omega. Before I forget.” He reached into his briefcase and removed his wallet. “Make sure she uses these.” He placed two silver packages into Jared’s hand.

Confusion was quickly changed to horror as Jared looked over the condoms. “Jeffrey!” 

Jeff just smiled. “I’m not that old, Jared. I hear you omegas whispering in the kitchen about her new boyfriend.” 

“Why do you have these?” Jared squeaked, tightening his grip on the packaging. Was his alpha seeing other omegas at work?

“It’s nothing like that. I was always taught to make sure to have a few on me growing up in case a friend needed one. Hell, you’re becoming such a wild cat I wouldn’t put it past you one of these days to ask me to fill you in a public space. Trust me when I say you’ll be thankful I carry these around on that day.”

“Why would I – who would – ugh,” Jared shook his head, “You’re such a pervert. Dad married me off to a pervert.”

“A sexy pervert.” The alpha winked before checking his watch. “I’ve got to go now if I want to take off early this evening. Call me when you get the results as soon as you’re near a payphone.” He kissed Jared. “And no matter how embarrassing it is, make sure Omega Cortese gets those. For her safety.”

The omega nodded, tucking the square packages into his pocket. “I will.”

“I love you.”

“Love you more, pervert.” The omega stole one more kiss before pushing Jeff out the door.

Instead of washing the breakfast dishes, he left them in the sink before properly dressing for the chilly February weather. As he locked up, he passed a few pleasant words with his neighbors as they went about their own morning routine before making his way to Genevieve’s home at the bottom of the cul-de-sac. The yard was immaculate as always, without even a trace of the number of children that Alpha Cortese had sired before his omega had passed away. 

Jeff often dismissed the man as pretentious. Had it not been for his late omega’s wish to raise the children in a family friendly neighborhood the old man would have shipped each child to a boarding school before disappearing into a mansion out in Austin.

Genevieve answered the door, dressed in a conservative dress that was designed to make her undesirable. Even her makeup was lacking the usual flair she typically had when out with the other omega’s in the neighborhood. “One second, let me get some money from daddy and then we can go. Do you want to wait in here?” The last was said with uncertainty, awareness of the animosity her sire had for anyone he didn’t deem acceptable Aaryan alpha.

“I’ll stand out-”

“Is that the Morgan boy?” A gravelly voice came from the sitting room on the right.

Wincing, the girl opened the door wider and Jared stepped in. He quietly removed his shoes at the foyer before inching his way into the sitting room to make eye contact with the aging alpha that had likely been a specimen of alpha in his youth. Cold brown eyes followed his every movement. “You taking my little girl into that city?”

“She’s going to sit with me at my doctor’s appointment, Alpha.” Jared bent his neck and kept his attention to the floor.

“Just you two?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Jared squeaked.

The old man’s jaw fixed as he looked the omega over. “You sure you ain’t some alpha pansy? Everyone knows Morgan’s a bit queer.”

“I’m not, Alpha.”

“Don’t dress like an omega.”

Jared glanced down at his faded jeans, ripped partially along the thighs and knees. It had been a frivolous purchase last month after he’d seen the hottest omega actor sporting a pair on the cover of a magazine. He shifted nervously about the scrutiny his clothes were presenting. He didn’t know how to answer the man who was very traditional. So traditional it made Gerald Padalecki seem progressive.

Then again, his own sire had never expected Jared to dress like a female omega since he’d been old enough to choose his own outfits. 

“Daddy, be nice.” Genevieve chided her father as she re-entered the room, a sweater pulled over her long dress and hair pulled back in a ponytail. “Danni is watching the twins, but if you need me I’ll be with Jared at Dr. Collins and then we’re going to the mall to do some shopping. I want to look pretty for my alpha.”

Jaw loosening, the man held up his hand and brought his daughter close to his chair before reaching into his wallet to pull several bills out. “I promise you; Alpha Neilson is a respectable alpha. We go way back and now that his omega has passed, he is looking for company.” He kissed her temple before letting her straighten. “I expect her back before dark, Morgan, or I’ll call your alpha.”

“Yes, sir.” Jared kept his gaze averted even as Genevieve locked their elbows together and started out the door.

She didn’t release him until they had boarded the bus and the view of her home disappeared.

“I didn’t know you had an alpha already.”

“Daddy has an alpha already. I have Aldis.” She reached into her large purse, pulling out clothes and make up. Quietly she went about reapplying her foundation before applying more popping colors to her cheeks, lips and eyes. “Alpha Neilson is old. Daddy only wants me to marry him so we can have claims of his remaining shares in the oil business.” She smacked her lips together to check the consistency of her lipstick before rummaging in her bag once more. “Do you think I can change at the doctor’s office? I don’t want to look boring.”

“I’m sure Dr. Collins won’t mind. Um, Jeff wanted me to, um, give you this.” He dug into his pockets, pulling out the condoms. 

Genevieve’s cheeks pinked, but she still quietly placed them in her bag with a soft, “Thank you.” As the bus rolled to its first stop, she crossed her ankles. “So, do you think you’re pregnant?” She finally asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jared picked at an imaginary loose string on his jeans. “I don’t know. I don’t feel any different.”

The girl just smiled, considering his belly. “Well it’s still pretty early. We can find out today.”

Their stop was fifth on the line. Most of the omega’s in his neighborhood swore by Dr. Collins who had taken over his practice from his sire five years before. Besides his initial visit when he was married to assist in getting him on the pill and to confirm his reproductive help, Jared rarely had reason to go see the young alpha. It had made him feel better about his choice to abstain from pregnancy the first visit when Dr. Collins had smiled and said it was refreshing to see a young omega wait.

There was an omega nurse at the window – Dr. Collins’ omega, if Jared remembered from the gossip – who glanced up from her paperwork when he came in. She didn’t say anything besides nudging the sign-in form for him while Genevieve secured them some seats in the small waiting room. He joined her quietly, looking around the small room he’d been in a handful of times. 

It didn’t go unnoticed that on the table next to him were the same business cards Jensen continued to give him. 

“I wish I could go on birth control.” Genevieve finally murmured. “Or, I heard they’re making this heat suppressant for omegas. Only have one mild heat per year and it doesn’t interfere with daily routine.”

“Jeff didn’t want me on it,” Jared whispered. “He said that it wasn’t safe and Dr. Collins agreed. It’s why he doesn’t even offer it.” When he had been renewing his last prescription, he’d inquired if there had been a way to stop his heats. At the time he had been interested in extending the time he got to enjoy his husband without the pressing need for heat. Not that he thought he’d made the wrong decision.

Jared placed his hand on his flat belly and smiled.

Genevieve took his hand. “I hope you are. You’re great with all the neighborhood kids and I’ve known Jeffrey ever since he moved into the neighborhood. Used to dream that he would make me his omega. Daddy was even thinking about giving in at one point and then you moved in and…” She faded off, quietly. “I don’t think Daddy would have let me anyway. He was never happy that for years Jeff was associating with those omega-rights people. Though he finally got his head screwed on right when he quit that work.”

“I don’t think your dad would have been happy with Jeff even after.”

“Considering you’ve been married almost a year and still haven’t had a baby?”

“Do you want a baby?” Jared finally asked. 

It was always hard for him to consider that some omegas didn’t. Chad had always resigned himself to the fact that to get a better social status he would need to produce at least one child. Jared knew if he had it his way he would go childless his whole life since it interfered with his free spirit. Danni had admitted she was okay with children but had never dreamt of them for herself. It was a sign of how much she loved Samantha that she provided the two she had. 

The other omega pressed her lips together before finally nodding. “I’ve taken care of my siblings ever since momma died. I was always a little upset they weren’t mine and daddy kept putting off any official arrangements because he needed me at home and didn’t want some unrelated omega coming in to take care of us or him.”

“What if,” Jared licked his dry lips, “Aldis doesn’t want a baby?”

Tilting her head back, Genevieve breathed heavily through the nose. “I know this is hard to believe, but while I really like him, he’s not my end all. If he doesn’t want babies, that’s fine, if he does, that’s fine, but I can’t guarantee I won’t find a better alpha. This is just,” She waved her hand absently, “This is just right now. I like him right now and I’m choosing who I spend my first time with.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that as the back door opened and the nurse popped his head out to call him back.

After providing a urine sample and having his weight, height, and blood pressure mapped, he was rejoined by Genevieve in the back room. She quietly watched as he dropped his pants to give Dr. Collins a full view of his privates before he shuffled onto the table and hid himself under the sheet provided. Neither said anything, Genevieve looking over the many advocacy signs across the room while Jared stared at the collage of newborn photos on the wall that the doctor had helped bring into the world.

A knock on the door was followed with Dr. Collins’ friendly, “Good morning, Omega Morgan.” As he brought in a handful of charts. He stopped for a second when he saw that in the chair was not Jared’s alpha. “And Omega…?”

“Cortese. Genevieve Cortese.” The girl offered her hand. “I’m here to support him.”

The man didn’t miss a beat as he moved in front of Jared. “And how are you today?”

“Good. Nervous.” Jared shifted as the door opened again and the male nurse came in to stand in the corner. He’d been told the first time he visited it was standard procedure and Jared had accepted that his body was going to be a show.

“I heard. I want to ask before we start, was this your choice?” Misha sat in his chair in front of the examination table.

Jared swallowed. “Yes.”

“When was the last time you took your birth control?”

“I haven’t been taking my birth control since the beginning of December.” Jared looked away, toward the computer next to his head that would look inside him. “I wanted to start trying for a baby.”

“Well let’s do a quick check up. Your last heat was in December? Do you remember the exact dates?”

Jared blushed. “The eighteenth to the twenty-third.” They had just barely made it for Christmas Mass and later to morning services at the omega’s church in San Antonio. While his father had happily accepted that between Jeff’s work and traffic they’d been delayed, Jared’s mother had understood and reiterated that his heat schedule would change once he committed to having a baby.

“Spread your legs, I’m going to put your feet in the stirrups. Take a breath.” Dr. Collins penetrated him with the speculum. Jared tensed instinctively as Genevieve reached for his hand. “Was your alpha with you the whole time?”

“As much as he could be,” He admitted shyly. Because of the still suddenness of his heats and the variability of the pain, Jeff had still needed to leave the sanctuary of their bedroom to finish his work to start his vacation. Even though he hadn’t been present the whole time, Jared knew that the time he did spend with his mate was more than adequate for what he needed at the time.

“Well everything looks clean down here. Your cervical opening is closed with some healthy swelling so no risk of infection from a bowel movement.” Jared winced at a pressure inside him. “You can close your legs now.”

He did so immediately, watching his doctor adjust the sheet covering his waist and helped move his legs from the stirrups and onto the adjusted examination table. Behind him the nurse accepted the specimen sample and left the room. “We got the results back from the lab when you requested a formal test last Friday. Would you like to know now or we can just wait until Jeff is available to come in?” 

“I’d like to know now.” Jared clenched Genevieve’s hand.

The doctor smiled, patting Jared’s knees. “You are pregnant. I’d like to do an ultrasound to make sure the little one has attached correctly to the uterus if that’s all right with you.” Jared’s heart beat fast as he looked expectantly at the machine next to him, ready to meet his little one. Dr. Collins moved around him, shutting the light off in the room. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness with the dim glow from the machine next to the head of the bed. “Can you lift your shirt, Omega Morgan?” Jared inched his shirt up to his ribs and stared excitedly at the machine. “The gel should be warm by now, but just in case I’m going to apply a little bit. Take a breath, relax.” He smeared the gel over Jared’s still flat belly before bringing the wand to Jared’s belly.

The grainy screen moved around, an oval shape filling the screen. “This is your uterus, still very small.” The doctor moved the wand and pressed firmly into a spot under Jared’s bellybutton. The whooshing sound across the room became louder and faster. “There we go, see that,” Dr. Collins tapped the screen where a small area of gray fluttered in size. The wand moved around Jared’s belly until a shape took the screen. “Placenta, heart, and a very pretty baby.”

Jared’s heart caught in his stomach and he accidentally shifted to look at the screen better. The image was lost and it took a second for the doctor to find the baby again. 

“Heart rate is 166 – that’s good,” Dr. Collins reassured when Jared looked his way. “The little baby is trying to grow and it’s still very early. We have the formation of a head and a spine.” He traced the areas as he spoke, letting Jared follow along until he was sure he could see the baby. “I’m going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins that need to be taken daily. If you start to feel sick I want you to call the office immediately and we can look into some anti-nausea medications if it’s becoming an issue.” He tapped on his keyboard before standing up to turn on the lights. A second later a still image of the ultrasound was placed into Jared’s hands. “Do you have any questions?”

“No, I mean, I will, but right now…” Jared focused on the image, his little baby hardly big enough to make a physical difference. 

Dr. Collins’ smile brightened. “If anything comes up, you call us. The first few months can be most stressful. I know you wanted to start your family, but you’re still so young. I’ll have Vicky give you a list of foods that will be beneficial to both you and the baby. I don’t want you skipping meals. That doesn’t mean eat double the calories, just eat a couple hundred more. You’ve grown several inches since the last time you were in and I can already tell you’re going to be tall so I want to make sure you’re just as healthy as the little one.”

“I know.”

“Well then I’ll see you in a month. It was nice meeting you, Omega Cortese.” Dr. Collins shook Genevieve’s hand before leaving the room. 

It was hard to get dressed. His hands shaking, it had taken a lot of force to give up his ultrasound to Genevieve so he could focus on zipping his pants and putting on his socks and shoes. 

Vickie, the omega at the front desk, placed his next appointment and handed him a pocket folder with various printed documents and pamphlets. His prescription for prenatal vitamins was placed on top. “They’re huge pills and might be hard to swallow, but you can do it.”

“Thank you.” Jared accepted the folder and together with Genevieve left the doctor’s office still floating. As they rounded the first corner, Genevieve’s arms wrapped around his middle as she squealed and reached for the ultrasound while congratulating him in the same breath.

They made it to the mall in a rush of giggles and Genevieve disappeared into the restrooms to change. She emerged wearing a pair of denim shorts above her knees and a top cropped above her midriff. “I had Danni buy them for me,” She explained as she modeled the outfit, “That omega pop singer was wearing something just like this but she had on these pants that would have been too warm. What do you think?”

“I think your daddy would kill both of us if you walked any further dressed like that.” He admitted.

“Think Aldis would like it?”

Jared nodded. “If I weren’t an omega…”

“That’d be so weird,” the girl giggled. “I mean, I heard of omegas being with omegas though. Maybe we have a chance?”

“That’s so gross!” Jared shook his head. “How would that work?”

“I don’t know, I only heard about it!”

He cupped his hands over his ears, shaking his head. “I’m not talking about that. Nope. Not ever.”

“You accused Jeff of being with an alpha last Thanksgiving!”

“I never should have told you that!”

Laughing, Genevieve pulled her coat back over her shoulders. It was left unzipped as she used the coat pockets to try to press both ends together. It seemed like a functional waste of time and Jared almost leaned over and zipped her jacket up before realizing that it was how Genevieve wanted to look. It wasn’t about functionality, but about the alpha she intended to attract.

“Where are we meeting Aldis?”

“The food court at noon.”

“I need to call Jeff and let him know.” Jared locked his arm around her elbow as they made their way into the food court. He wasn’t surprised that the four payphones along the north wall were in use and opted to take the opportunity to share an ice cream bowl with Genevieve while they waited for Aldis. The girl barely took two bites before she pushed the colorful dish toward Jared who was more than ready to eat the whole thing himself.

Using her compact to check her let down hair, Genevieve pressed on for details about sex outside of heat, encouraging the other omega to tell her something as “Danneel’s with a girl alpha, very different than a boy alpha.” Apparently, the other omegas in the neighborhood were too old to understand the young girl’s anxiety.

Jared remained tight lipped about the whole thing as he watched the same woman yammer into the phone, tugging on its metal cord as she stared into the distance. He scrapped the bottom of the empty bowl before sucking on the spoon. “I’m a boy omega. What I feel and what you feel will be different.”

“True.” The girl stopped twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. “I’m just… so very nervous. Why did Alpha Morgan give me a-a condom,” the word was said with a rushed whisper as her cheeks turned pink, “anyway? I mean, I’m not in my heat. That was three months ago.”

Jared dropped his gaze. “He, it, um…” He flushed. “He said it would be helpful. It gets very, um, messy? I mean, it’s not as bad when the alpha can’t, you know, um, tie?” He made a fist as if that explained anything. 

Genevieve released a heavy breath. “Everything I read said he can’t do that when I’m not in heat.”

“Well,” scratching his chin, the omega scrapped the bottom of the cardboard bowl, “I mean, they _can’t_ but I sometimes feel like Jeff gets, um, bigger. Not as big as when he’s with me in heat, but like he can tell another omega is. Oh! I don’t want to talk about this!” He covered his face.

“If I can’t talk about this with you, who am I supposed to talk about it with? All they taught me in school was to keep my knees locked and say ‘no’ until I was married. Momma didn’t say anything and daddy certainly won’t say anything. All I have is other married omegas to tell me.”

Jared could understand that fear. He remembered not even a year ago only knowing the textbook basics and now he knew it was nothing like the books. “Maybe,” He finally said as he watched one of the payphones finally be abandoned, “Talk with Aldis? If he’s as good of an alpha as you say, he will talk you through everything.” He couldn’t believe he was sending her off outside of marriage to be with an alpha.

But if marriage had taught him anything, not every omega was like him. 

With a quiet excuse, he wandered to the phones and dropped in a quarter before dialing Jeff’s office phone he knew by heart. 

Michael Rosenbaum answered with a quiet, “Kripke, Manners, and Morgan Law.”

Wishing that the metal braiding along the phone line would coil so he could nervously fidget with it, Jared kept his eyes forward on Genevieve to make sure she wasn’t bothered by anyone in the mall. It wasn’t a very busy day and this mall had definitely seen its peak years before. “Hi, Michael. It’s uh, Jared Morgan, I was wondering-”

“Shit, Jared! Thank God you called! Sam, it’s Jared!”

The line went silent with a crackle of static. Jared frowned as, a second before the wait music could begin, Samantha picked up the other line. “Jared, I need to know where you are.”

“I’m at the mall. I told Jeff…”

“Jeff went to the hospital.”

The ice cream immediately soured in his stomach. “What? Is he okay? What happened?” He wanted to stalk around and wished the phone was cordless so that he could start running towards the buses, but it would take forever for them to come get him and even longer to take him to the nearest hospital. He was already trying to remember how much actual cash he’d taken with him and whether it would be enough to cover a taxi. “Which hospital?” He realized thinking about all the medical centers between Plano to Dallas that Jeff could have gone to. How many were near his office building?

“I’m coming to get you.”

“Wait, I need to get Genevieve…”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible, I want you standing outside. Market Square Mall?”

He nodded before realizing she couldn’t see him. “Yes, I’ll get Genevieve and we’ll meet you out front.” He heard her slam the phone before following suit. “Genevieve!” He called across the food court, rushing past several omegas and alphas, ignoring their annoyed looks as he narrowly crashed into the table they’d taken up while waiting. “We got to go, Sam’s coming, Jeff…”

“Take a deep breath, you’re talking too fast!” The girl took his hand. “Think of the baby, Jared.”

Oh no, he realized as his hand moved to his stomach. It was enough to motivate him to try and slow his breathing but his heart rate wouldn’t drop. Jeff, hospital. “Jeff,” he finally breathed, “Sam says he’s in the hospital.”

“Why?” The girl stood up, taking her purse and gathering their things.

“I-I don’t know, Sam just said she’s coming to get me to take me there. I,” he tried to control his breathing again but his heart felt like it was going to fly out of his throat and his stomach wanted to reject the ice cream he’d been enjoying while Jeff was taken from work. “He wouldn’t go to the hospital if it wasn’t serious. He wouldn’t!”

“Let’s get you outside, I’m sure it’ll be the front of the mall by Garden Ridge. Come on.” She led him through the corridors, trying to keep Jared from creating a scene. 

It was still cold outside with a northern breeze that brought in a chill but that went unnoticed by Jared. It made his heated face feel cooler and made it more manageable to breath, but each second allowed his brain to spiral into worst case scenarios. 

Jeff never would just leave work unless it was a real emergency. The man loved his job and he loved his family. His own health took a back burner to all else. He paced the pavement like a caged animal, fighting the temptation to forgo Sam in favor of taking a cab or, better yet, running to the nearest hospital but he never was told which one his husband was sent to.

“Gen!”

Both omegas turned to the raised voice and Jared curled his fingers tight into Genevieve’s wrist as a black man made his way toward them with the wave of his hand. _Please, don’t leave me._ He turned his gaze from the alpha – Aldis Hodge – to focus his attention on anything but the spiraling throughs crossing his brain.

“Aldis.” Genevieve breathed. “I’m sorry, I have to cancel our date, Jared,” She rubbed the omega’s hand, “We’re waiting for his husband’s co-worker to come pick him up. We don’t know what happened, but his husband was taken to the hospital.” 

The man stopped abruptly. “Do you need a ride? I can get you there.”

“We’re waiting…”

“Right, right. Hey, hey now, take a deep breath.” Aldis tilted his head to stare Jared straight in the eye. He didn’t make any attempts to reach out and touch Jared. “I’m sure your husband just got suddenly ill. It’s flu season, you know.”

Jared nodded.

Only, Jeff didn’t seem sick that morning.

But he didn’t touch his breakfast either. Jeff always ate everything Jared made.

Only, they were both nervous about the potential addition to their family.

Jared’s throat tightened and a low whine escaped him before he could stop it. 

This time the alpha did approach him, running his fingers through Jared’s hair just like Jeff, and every other alpha who’d ever met with the omega, did when the boy became an emotional mess in public. He tried to force the emotions back down, sniffling and rubbing his burning eyes to stop the tears. 

“Sit down, right there.” Aldis helped Jared onto the benches in front of the mall, bending to a knee in front of the omega to brush his thumb over wet cheeks. “It’ll be alright. Deep breaths.”

“Listen to Aldis. Do it for the baby, Jared.” Genevieve sat next to him, still rubbing the back of his hand.

It felt like forever before Samantha’s Toyota rolled to a stop in front of the mall. “Jared!” The woman yelled as she climbed out of the driver’s seat. Jared scrambled to his feet, nearly pushing Aldis over as he rushed to Samantha, asking the same questions he’d been trying to get before she hung up on him earlier. “He was complaining of chest pains. We called an ambulance when he collapsed during a meeting. I’m not sure but the paramedics were talking about a heart attack when they rushed him out.” She cupped his chin. “I’m going to drive you to the hospital. Genevieve, you’re coming with me, too. We’ll call your father there to come and get you.”

Genevieve nodded as she started toward the car. “Thank you,” She brushed hands with Aldis.

“I’ll call you. Stay with your friend.”

Samantha didn’t say anything as she packed them into the car until she was merging onto the interstate to continue south toward Dallas. Jared could barely register anything going on around him, but he knew Sam was chastising Genevieve about her outfit, trying to fix the tense atmosphere in the car. 

She’d barely come to a stop at the hospital when Jared jumped out of the car and rushed through the ER. He struggled to keep a polite and docile conversation with the nurse at the front desk as he inquired about his husband.

He didn’t even register when Eric Kripke met him in the hall and stopped him from going any further down the hall.

“We need to talk.”

“I need to see Jeff.”

Samantha’s hand on his back felt heavy as he was directed to a waiting room and Eric held him close.

He couldn’t hear over the pulsing in his ear as the man, his husband’s law partner, whispered, “They did everything they could. I’m so sorry.”

It was all lies because Jeff was waiting for him.

Jeff was waiting to hear about their baby.

Jared screamed.


End file.
